


A Tiny Surprise

by Kotori22



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BITTIES, Bittyz, Drama!, Eventual Fluff, FORTH WALL BREAKING, FUCK, Fluff., Humor, I mean-seriously Mac and cheese are so fucking cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at this XS, IM BAD AT MY ONE AND ONLY JOB TO UPDATE, Light Angst, Lotsa puns, Multi, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Skelebabys, Sorry fot dying, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Wolf Friend, You Have Been Warned, action! - Freeform, cuteness, mac n cheese, many secrets~, potential angst, puns, really fucking slow, slow updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori22/pseuds/Kotori22
Summary: "Hey there, you like story's right? Underswap? Bittys? Sound good? Well, sit down and I'll tell you one about theese things my dear reader, and you're in it!"You decide to sit down"Great! Now, let's get started, shall we?" I give a gentle smile"Now..where to start?...how about with you?You live in an apartment that doesn't allow pets, and if you were caught with one, you had to pay for it and eithier move out, or give/sell the pet. But, that didn't stop you from sneaking in stray dogs or cats to give them new homes, it was like a hobby, you've even found a cockatiel once! You work at a pet store, which makes most of your money. You also draw and commission for others. It didn't pay much, as you'd expect, you weren't famous or anything. So, with that out of the way, lets get started on the story"I think for a moment"You were at the dog park you always came to to clear your head, and, there, you have a wolf friend. You don't really know how you 'tamed' it, but he was there, sometimes he'd bring you random stuff, like today...today, he brought you a tiny surprise, two, tiny, skeletons.""Wanna hear more? Well, this is only the discription, go check out the story!"





	1. OOHHHO BOY, this is gonna be a long day....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there, you like story's right? Underswap? Bittys? Sound good? Well, sit down and I'll tell you one about theese things my dear reader, and you're in it!"
> 
> You decide to sit down
> 
> "Great! Now, let's get started, shall we?"
> 
> I give a gentle smile
> 
> "Now..where to start?...how about with you?You live in an apartment that doesn't allow pets, and if you were caught with one, you had to pay for it and eithier move out, or give/sell the pet. But, that didn't stop you from sneaking in stray dogs or cats to give them new homes, it was like a hobby, you've even found a cockatiel once! You work at a pet store, which makes most of your money. You also draw and commission for others. It didn't pay much, as you'd expect, you weren't famous or anything. So, with that out of the way, lets get started on the story"
> 
> I think for a moment
> 
> "You were at the dog park you always came to to clear your head, and, there, you have a wolf friend. You don't really know how you 'tamed' it, but he was there, sometimes he'd bring you random stuff, like today...today, he brought you a tiny surprise, two, tiny, skeletons."
> 
> "Wanna hear more? Well, this is only the discription, go check out the story!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING:THERE WILL BE CUSSING, AND KNOWING ME, MOST LIKELY QUITE A BIT OF IT. But, apparently not yet. )

You were in the park you always visited to clear your head. There, were many benches and trees, but not too many people because it wasn't a very popular park...leave it up to you to choose the empty fields where no one knows your name.

You had at one point somehow made a friend...with a wolf. That was cool. This wolf usually brought you random stuff, like sticks and water bottles and all sorts of nonsense like that.cool.

But today...today was different...

He barked and was carrying something over to you, you got up and came over "Whatcha got for me this time?" You bent down to take it from him, you were expecting trash or something random like that..but, this time...he dropped two, small, skeletons into your hands.What. The heck.

At first, you thought they were lost toys, but then...one shifted, and then you realized they were breathing, alive.Oh god.

You patted your wolf on the head "G-Good wolf..." you stuttered, you were still in shock of what was in your hands... He just looked at you funny

They were both asleep, they were beaten up and looked horrible. You felt bad for them. You've heard about these, they were called 'Bitties', you've seen a few customers come in with them at the pet store, even though you didn't sell bitties, you sold bitty items.

You took a closer look at them, their clothes were torn up and you cant really recognize that they were ever anything but scraps of cloth. They were filthy, one was a bit taller, and thinner than the other, maybe about five inches, the other about three...the taller of them had a small crack in their skull...It made you feel so bad, these poor things...

You couldn't leave them here! They needed your help, they would die on their own. Thats when you decided to take your stuff and leave.

Saying goodbye to Wolfie, you got in the car and held them close, so you wouldn't have to worry about them having a bumpy ride if you hit any bumps in the road.

Your apartment was just as it usually was, the smell of stale cigarettes and stray cats everywhere, the people who work here don't really care about strays as long as they aren't causing harm..kinda weird because they don't allow pets, oh well. You really didn't care.

You took everything inside, putting the tiny skeletons on the counter, you decided to prepare somewhere for them to sleep since they'd probably be staying for awhile.

You found a cat bed and an old scarf you had and wrapped them up, it was pretty cold outside as it was mid-fall, so it wasn't really a surprise that they were shivering and hanging on to each other for warmth...It was still really upsetting to see though.

You decided to let them rest as you prepared something to eat...you couldn't really decide what would be good to eat though, all you knew is that they were probably hungry and that you were hungry...you finally decided on mac n cheese after standing in front of your cabinet for who knows how long, so creative.

Once you got out the pot and put it on the stove after filling it with water, you decided to check on the little guys. You looked at them, one of them started to wake up, and once it saw you it grabbed the other and tried to wake him up.

The other woke up, and once he saw you he stood in front of the other protectively. While he hid behind him "Get. Away. From my brother." He could speak!

"Im not gonna hurt you, just sit down and we can tallll...." you trailed off and stared at the several bones and...what looked like dog skulls all around them  
"STEP. AWAY." You nodded your head and took a step back, you used a tatic that usually worked for smaller animals you trained, you got on your knees to make yourself look smaller, he seemed to calm a bit.

"what do you want? Where are we? What did you do?" He bombarded you with questions, that's just great.

"I found you and i felt bad because you guys were all alone...and..i wanted to help" you closed your eyes for a moment and opened them back up, somthing that calmed down most animals, it was called a 'slow blink', to show you were calm.

The small one behind him seemed to calm down and even stopped hiding behind him, he seemed like he wanted to speak...but stayed quiet, meanwhile the tall one just looked comfused by your actions

"We dont want your help..." the taller one said "we dont need your help..." he looked very untrusting, which was understandable, you were a total stranger, of course he wouldn't trust you right off the bat, THAT'S NOT HOW LOGIC WORKS!

"Well, you must be hungry, and cold...i dont Want you to go back out there without at least eating. After all, even skeletons cant live on empty stomachs " you giggled and offered a friendly smile, yes. you liked puns every now and then. Yes. You were a horrible pun maker.that's just great.

The small one behind him growled, seems he didnt like it...but the taller one seemed to look at you funny and relaxed a bit, the weapons he had disappearin, hey, it actually worked... At least now you know you aren't going to be killed by tiny skeletons... At least not now.

"Cmon, just stay awhile, so I wont be so bonely" Wow. Just. Wow.

The taller one tried to hold back a chuckle as the little guy covered his ears and groaned

"Okay, maybe you dont quite find theese humorous, but I think theese are pretty rib tickling but maybe they just dont quite hit your funny bone" you were laughing now watching thier reactions...my GOD this is too many puns!

The small one seemed pretty mad, but the tall one was laughing now, "wow. Just wow.You have a Funny way of making friends you know that?" He chuckled, which received an elbow from his brother

"So? You okay now?" You asked with a smile

He stopped laughing and stood there studying you for a moment "... i geuss..." he shrugged, he still seemed wary though... But that was surprisingly easy...

"Okay! Great!" You clapped which made both of them flinch, you got up and checked on the water, poured in the noodles and stirred it

The small one came over and watched  
"Whatcha doin there buddy?" You asked glacing over to him

He flinched and looked up shrinking, no, not literally.  
"J-JUST W-WATCHING.." he stuttered Playing with his thumbs

"Its okay, you can watch all you want" you carefully pat his head gently, he flinched but didnt protest "so..whats your names?" You asked

"NAMES? UHH...YOU FIRST" he pointed at you, okay

"Okay, names Y/N" you gave him a soft smile

"OH, OKAY, MY NAMES-..." he paused for a moment thinking, looking to his brother who shrugged "MY NAMES...uhh..." are you kidding me?

"You..have no name? Thats okay! I could name you!" You bring the pot off of the water and strain the noodles "any ideas?"

"Well....im...not entirely sure acually.." the taller one said putting his fingers on his chin in thought.seemed to be thinking hard about somthing that everyone uses in everyday life.

"Hmm....how about..."

You pause for a moment thinking.... Just pick some names already and move on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names.  
> So hard, yet so easy.


	2. New names, New life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the two little bitties shall now have NAMES! And we all eat some Mac n cheese, yummy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow, I was surprised by how many people read this within ONE DAY, and I was even more surprised that those people liked it! Thank you guys! )
> 
> (WARNING: THERE WILL BE CUSSING, AND KNOWING ME, MOST LIKELY QUITE A BIT OF IT... Okay, there still isn't any yet... )

You thought for a moment and looked at the pot... You then pointed at the little one "Mac. " Then at the tall one "and Cheese. " 

... WOW. SO. CREATIVE. seriously? That's the best you can do?... You shrug at the voice in your head

They both look at you funny "..MAC? "

"cheese? "... Cheese shrugged it off "I'm fine with my name. 

Mac came up to you "l LIKE IT! " He smiled, You smiled back, you thought of a nickname for him already "little mac" you giggled and booped him on the nose, he looked at you funny you liked the nickname,  it fits so well... CAUSE YOU ARE A BIG NERD,  don't worry, I am too. Or else I wouldn't be writing this... To be honest,  I am absolute trash. 

"writing what?" You asked yourself like a crazy person while the two started to back up a bit confused, shut up, I'm not here. 

"...o... Kay... "

"WHAT HAPPNED?  HUMAN?  ARE YOU OKAY? " Mac asked you concerned 

"I'm... Fine... You? " You ask back, ignoring the voice in your head. I CANNOT BE SILENCED.'Shut up' you thought to yourself, instead of saying it out loud... Okay... 

"IM OKAY! " he smiled nervously, great... He thinks you're crazy, the other probably thinks the same... You look at Cheese... He looked a bit confused, but after a moment shrugged it off... Hes pretty laid back when hes not trying to kill you. 

 

You put the pot back on the stove, pour the noodles in,  add the cheese and milk, along with some butter and mix it all up, it smells really good. You notice cheese trying to see what you're making, you put everything on a plate and grab two spoons, you use one spoon to act as a plate for them, you did this for that one cockatiel you found once, you would always share meals with it. Of course, he's not here now, he has a new home where's has happy as can be. 

 

Cheese looks at the spoon drooling... How? I don't know, magic you guessed "CAN... CAN WE HAVE IT? " Mac asked looked up at you with puppy dog eyes, he somehow made them all sparkly with magic "of course, why else would I put there? That whole spoonful is yours, and I'll grab you another spoonful once thats gone" you smiled kindly as you leaned against the counter 

"really? Thanks" cheese breathed out and sat down with mac, who was picking up a noodle and bit into it, his eye sockets widened as he started trembleing "oh no, is it bad? Did I over cook it? I'll remake it" you offered 

"NO! No! IT'S.. IT'S SO GOOD... " he mumbled eating the rest of it, he had a large smile on his face, he seemed to like it alot... Cheese then picked up a noodle, he had a similar reaction "wow... This is great! " he said already getting another, food is a success!

 

Not long after, the spoon was empty with Cheese greedily still wiping cheese off of the spoon and eating it "heh heh, you could just ask for more" you chuckled and refilled the spoon, putting it back down for them, you didnt mind sharing with them at all, especially when they're so small. 

 

After a while of this, you all finished, you put the spoons and plate in the sink, rinsing them off. You looked over to Mac and Cheese, who were still licking the cheese off their fingers... To be honest, you don't know how they worked, you guessed that it was once again... MAGIC. because that seems to be the answer to everything.... You then noted that they needed a bath

"okay,  seriously, how do you get this dirty?! " You joked approaching them "S-SORRY!... " Mac apologized "it's okay, we just need to clean you two up" you say as you got a dish rag, and dampened it and lightly grabbed one of Macs hands and started to rub it off, he didn't like it "S-stop!" he mumbled as you cleaned off his hands "oh come on, your filthy, we need to get you cleaned" you retorted as you started to rub his face "hmph! - Hhhmmm! " he growled and you just chuckled, cheese just watched, chuckling "oh don't be like that, you're next" you said as you finished cleaning off mac, cheese flinched "oh no" he whimpered as the tried to get up to get away, but you grabbed him by the back of his torn up shirt "oh no you don't! " You smiled and started to rub the dirt and cheese off his face "Nuuuhhhh! " he protested trying to push the fabric away, after you were done, you had two almost clean skeles in front of you. 

 

Cheese sighed and uncrossed his arms "so... Are... Are we going back? To the streets?...I mean... You wouldn't keep us forever, well just use up your time and money.... " he looked away waiting for your answer

Mac looked at cheese and then at you, he didn't want to leave... But,  cheese was right...

 

Oh boy... 

 

 


	3. Drama!Action!CLOTHES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow.....i am so very sorry for not updating this.  
> So, heres an extra long chapter!  
> And some action!  
> AND YAY FOR CUTE CLOTHES!  
> Not as much forth wall demolishing though......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:There will be cussing and knowing me, probably alot of it.

You look at them and go on one knee to look at them eye to eye "no. You're not gonna go back...not if you don't want to. You can stay here with me for as long as you want. I'm not worried about taking care of you. I don't want you to leave either, sure I just met you...but...with you two little cuties, how could I resist?" you say with a kind smile

Mac looked up happily "R-REALLY!? WE-WE CAN!? OH THANK YOU!" he squeaked hugging your finger, it was adorable

"w-wow...heh...i...i dont know what to say...thanks...we...we owe you alot huh? Heh heh" cheese said rubbing the back of his skull with a smile "you sure? I mean, we appreciate the thought immensely, but ...we dont want to be a drag either." he said looking up at you

"its fine, really...awww...." you say rubbing macs head, he flinched but let you, a blue tint going across his face...huh... You should ask him about that later...for now, you needed to get them dressed properly, and find somewhere for them to sleep... You stand up straight, trying to pull your finger away from Mac.

He lets go, albeit a little disappointed....he liked your warmth...he shook his head at the thoughts and looked up at you innocently, his eyes sparkling as he smiled "MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" he laughed as he smiled brightly

Oh god....his laugh was way too cute. It was like a charater from a tv show or somthing! You find yourself blushing just a little bit. As you smile softly "alright, alright, now that youre staying here, we need to get two some clothes, and somewhere to sleep. Hows that sound?" you question looking down at them

Cheese studied your expression a bit and smiled "alright" he shrugged and looked up at you, he looked to his brother and suddenly....poofed?? Whered he go!?

You look around "C-Cheese?!" you yelp a little panicked, a voice rings out "Right here" you look on your shoulder and see cheese sitting there with a lazy but wary grin "how did you-???" you sputter out

"magic" he he said, putting up his hands and waving them around mysteriously as he started chuckling at your befuzzled expression "surprised?" he asked, his eyes filled with amusement  
"uh...yea...you scared me!" you said looking at him "sorry" he responded, not wanting to get on your bad side

Mac looked up at him "DONT DO STUFF LIKE THAT TO HER!" he scolded his brother before looking up at you "SORRY FOR HIM, SOMETIMES HE LIKES TO PULL TRICKS AND PRANKS ON OTHERS." he said apologetically "its fine" you respond and offer your hand to him "so? Lets go" he hesitated a moment before stepping onto your hand and sitting down as you pulled him up. You started walking, cheese gripped onto your shirt as he tried to keep his balance. You walk out of the door, luckily, you didnt have work today.  
But you did have work tomorrow...  
You sigh as you got into your car and turned it on, you put Mac on the dash board, making sure he wouldnt fall off.

(*time skip because fuck traffic X3*)

You pull into the parking lot, Mac was pressed up against the windsheild , his eyes sparkling as he examined the store "WOWIE....IVE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH ALL AT ONCE! ARE-ARE WE GOING INSIDE?!" he asked excitedly, his loud voice periced the silent air around you all, excited and happy as usual. You nod to him in responsr "yup." you look to Cheese

Cheese chuckled at his excitment, glad he was happy. He gave a soft smile as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Cheese?" you questioned, a little worried. He looked over to you, seemingly snapped out of thoughts "eh?" he looked at you "you ready to go?" you asked as you offer a hand to Mac, who quickly jumped into your hand and sat there, baraly able to hold in his excitement "yea" he responded with a lazy, gentle smile.

You sigh as you step out of the car and walk up to the entrance, you walk inside and looked around. You went to an offical bitty store, one meant just for bitties. A store clerk greets you as you walk in, they looked at you before thier eyes trailed to Mac and chesse, and they looked down at the counter. You decided to only wave back with your free hand as you walked over to the clothing section.

Macs eyes widened "WOWIE..." he breathed out as he looked at all the choices. "go on, pick Whatever you want" you say as you hold him out for him to choose he looked up at you like you had just told him he won the lottery "R-REALLY? A-A-ANYTHING?" he stuttered out, his face tinted with a faint blue again "yea, go ahead. You too cheese" you say looking to the taller one on your shoulder, whos eyes widened "w-wait- really? Y-youre willing to let us get anything we want?" he asked "yes? Its not like youre speanding a hundred dollars on clothes" you say.

"MWEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU HUMAN!" he shouted out as he hugged your finger before looking at the clothes, he picked out a blue bandana with gold trim, a silver shirt, and dark grey pants alone with the cutest little boots that matched his bandana, blue with gold rims.  
He looked like he came straight out of a comic book, with his personality and clothing choice, hed fit right in as the protagonist!...  
Maybe you might acually draw a comic about him... Itd be so cute!  
You made him pick out a second pair of clothes, because youll have to wash them at some point. He took a bit longer on this one, but decided on a cute blue fluffy jacket that was way too big for him, a grey t shirt, and some orange basketball shorts. His shoe pick were some comfy blue sneakers.  
Still absolutly adorable.

Cheese teleported into your hand next to mac, he picked out a little adorable fedora with little bones on it. He then looked around a little more before he picked out a honey colored hoodie. For pants he picked out some tan cargo shorts, and little mint green slippers. But, he did have a second coice of a long sleved black shirt, with a little tie sown onto it, and some long black pants...  
He looked like someone from the mafia, which was funny considering his other choice was for lazing about, not for a gun fight.  
But it still looked awsome.

You smile Thier choices, they were just so cute!  
How are they so cute!?  
I mean- SERIOUSLY- HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY SO FUCKING CUTE!?  
....  
Sorry.  
Ill shut up now.  
...  
Not fixing that forth wall though.  
CONTINUE.

You take all the cothes that they picked, You decided to get a small basket, so you could carry everything. You look around the store, seeing if there was anything else you needed to get...you saw a little tub that was almost like a hot tub, except you get the water from water bottles that was like one of those water dispensers. And the bottom heated up so the water could get warm. You decided that its a good idea to buy this.

On your way to the next aisle, you see a woman, who looks really fancy, with another bitty on her shoulder. She looked at Cheese and Mac and her expression changed to disgust "Ugh! How could someone even look at such filth!" she commented, her bitty leaned over, his arms crossed against his chest as he studied them for a moment before his expression turned sour

You flinch at the words and turned you attention to her, you were shocked to say the least. Your face showed a hurt expression "e-excuse me?" you say looking at her.

"just look at them! They looked lile theyve been picked up off the streets! How could you carry around such things?" she asked, obviously disgusted by the state of them.

"E-EXCUSE ME! T-THAT WAS VERY RUDE!" Mac chimed in, he was hurt by such words "I EXPECT YOU TO APOLIGIZE!" he demanded, standing up on your hand "SAY SORRY TO Y/N AND US!" he said as he looked up at her.

You could almost feel Cheeses anger...  
Acually, you DID feel his anger. He was clawing at your shoulder. He hated people who juded others that theh didnt even know! They have no right to do so!

"Seriously? Apologize? Heh, Youre pathetic. Why would we apologize to such trash?" the bitty on her shoulder sneered, his voice was rough and scratchy. He had black and red as his main colors, with a silky red, torn up scarf. His teeth were jagged as he had a permanent scowl on his face.

Mac looked heartbroken at his statement as tears brimmed his eyes "H-HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS? YOURE BEING AWFULLY MEAN!" he complained as he stepped backwards, away from them. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

The woman looked down at Mac glaring "Well, did you expect sunshine and flowers wherever you went? Well thats not how the world works. " she responded to him

Cheese growled as you could litterally feel magic radiateing around him, the air grew staticy as his rage built up. He looked at the two, glaring daggers at them.

You pull Mac close to you as your face showed a hurt, and irritated expression "Shut. Up." you murmured quietly to her. You felt a burning sensation in your chest, you were pissed that she could just say that!

"What was that?" She asked a little surprised by your sudden comment

"I said. SHUT. UP. You dont know them! you dont know me! It gives you no right to tell them that! We never did anything to you and youre juding us at first sight! Now apologize to him!" you say holing Mac out so she could say sorry to his face

She gasped in shock as she looked at you, she glated at you before approaching you "Why would i apologize to such things!? " she spat, she stopped just in front of you and glared at you "i will not apologize to such filth!" she barked as she roughly poked just above your chest.

Cheese snarled as the woman suddenly had a bright neon orange glow as she was lifted off of the ground by an inch or so before she was just dropped onto the floor "BACK. OFF. " Cheese growled as he teleported to your hand, looking down at the woman and the bitty who were both now on the floor. "DONT YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUTCHING Y/N! She never did a damn thing to you other than demand an apology!" he growled protectively "Now say sorry to them!" he demanded, his eye socket was...on fire?? With a pure orange flame.

The bitty looked up at him and growled before tugging on his caretakers shirt "get up." he growled, he looked like he wanted to leave.

The woman sat up and looked up at you and your bitties, her expression showed surprise before turning to anger "Oh, so theyre aggresive too! They shouldnt be allowed in this store!" she scowled at Cheese

"Well, hypocrites like you shouldnt be allowed either, but i guess thats just how the world works eh?" he said, putting a hand on his hip as he looked down at her

She gasped in disbelif, making the bitty climbing up to her shoulder growl, she stood up and pointed a finger straight into cheeses face "How DARE you!? I didnt come here to be told such things!" she said

Cheese just put his hands behind his head lazily as he yawned, and then closed his mouth around the womans finger with a smirk, a simple warning. He pressed a bit before letting go. "hmph. I dont even feel like hurting ya. Its too much work. And *yawn* id much rather take a nap. So, if youll excuse us, well be taking our simple sorrys and leaveing." he said, giving her a lazy glare.

She pulled her finger back "Disgusting!" she yelped as she looked down at Cheese, glowering. The bitty on her shoulder had a look of confusion and disgust "you lazy ass. Cant even put up a fight? Nya ha ha, guess youre too scared huh?" he sneered with a prideful shit eating smirk.

You just watch them in utter shock and disbelief, you look down at Mac...whos still crying but is hiding behind his bigger brother as he looked up at the two "WE DONT WANT TO FIGHT! PLEASE? ILL JUST TAKE A SIMPLE SORRY AND WE CAN JUST LEAVE" he annouced, but before he knew it, Cheese had teleported out from in front Of him....

Cheese had teleported right next to the edgy peice of shit "Boo!" he lazily doged a swing from him "HOLY FUCKING SHIT- GET AWAY FROM ME!" he growled as he leaned away from Cheese, shouting a string of curses "heh heh, alright. Sorry pal." he teleported back into your hand "Alright, so, hows about, we BOTH apologie a'ight? Me, Y/N and my brother, are sorry. Now, your turn. Im not asking twice" he said as his eye glowed a dangerous neon orange.

The edgey peice of shit on her shoulder crossed his arms "Fine. If itll make you shut the fuck up. Our apologies. There. Happy? Now leave." he growled out. The woman looked at her bitty, and then to cheese and nodded before storming away, pushing her way through a crowd that had gathered.

You take a breath of releif....before you realize youre surrounded by people who are murmuring random things 'holy cow' ' wow, just sorry?' 'that was completely pointless, i expected a fight!' 'are those ferals?' 'what kind of bitties are those?' 'he doesnt LOOK aggresive....' 'so, theyre brothers?' 'what the hell just happened???' 'what did i miss?' 'is it over? Is that it?' you just stand there awkwardly, extremely confused and just wanting to be home

"Alright, Alright, shows over, you guys can go. Were just leaveing kay?" Cheese suddenly rang out, and pulled on your sleeve, signaling for you to leave. which, makes you finally come to your senses and you walk through the crowd "that....was not good..." you comment, Mac nodded as he hugged Cheese.

You go up to the counter and pay for everything, since you didnt cause any damage, they didnt kick you out (hooray!) but they did give you a good warning. You picked up a bitty manual on your way out. You sigh in releif when youre finally in your car, you put the two brothers on the dashboard and turn on the car, just finally glad to be able to go home.  
What a day.  
What a fucking day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.  
> Mmmhm.  
> Its one of those days.  
> Where it seems like a good day, untill someone decides "hey, lets completely ruin thier day for no fucking reason because we are on top of the world!" well ill tell ya what, you are NOT.  
> The earth is round and theres always gonna be someone whos bigger than you, or at least the same position.  
> ...  
> Okay im done, you can go now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we have,  
> Fluff.  
> Fluff.  
> More Fluff.  
> some serious stuff.  
> Some forth wall breakage.  
> AND FLUFFY HUMOR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:There will be cussing, and knowing me, alot of it.  
> Why am i still putting this warning up? I dont know.  
> BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Once you got home, you gave your bitties their clothes, all folded neatly just for them while you looked for a place to set up their bath. You put it on the bathroom counter hoping that would be a good spot...  
But then you realized that Mac would have no way up.

Mac came into the room, of course, and looked up at you. he climbed up the cabinets, and up onto the counter with little difficulty, of course, proving you wrong. he was wearing his bandana with the other hero like clothing. He looked up at you and smiled happily, his face was tinted with a faint blue again. "THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH HUMAN!" he said in his usual loud tone... for his size, it was somewhat surprising just how loud he was. He hugged your finger and rubbed his cheek on it cat-like.

"Aww, Mac, its no problem!" you say before looking back at the little tub "Check this out" you say, grabbing the water bottle you brought with you and set it up. Mac came over curious of what you were doing "WHAT IS THIS?" he asked looking up at you "Its a bath! Look!" you very carefully turn a little knob that made water flow into the container "see? And there are little buttons so you can change the temperature of the water!" you say as you press one of the buttons a few times, making the water warmer. "you just have to wait a little bit" you say as you stop the water.

Macs eyes widened and started to sparkle "IS-IS THIS FOR US?" he asked looking up at you

"well, i certainty cant fit in it. Of course its for you" you respond chuckling and patting his head with your finger

Cheese came into the room and teleported onto the counter "whats going on here?" he asked, eyeing the new contraption "whats this?" he asked, going over and leaning over the side of it. He had his hoodie cargo shorts combo, but with no shoes.

"Y/N BOUGHT US A NEW TUB! LOOK!" he said turning the knob so water came out "ITS SO WE CAN GET CLEAN! ITS AMAZING!" he said excitedly as he turned the water off "AND FEEL THE WATER!" he said as he stuck his hand in the now warm water

Cheese looked at him and stuck his hand in the water as well, he cupped it and let it fall in between his fingers "its....warm?...you... Got this for us?" he asked looking up at you in disbeleif

"yes, you two need to be clean right? Especially if youre staying with me" you say with a soft smile...they seemed so bewildered by everything you get them.

"...why?" he suddenly asked

"well, i just said why. This is for when you two get dirty-" you were cut off by cheese

"no...why....why are you so kind to us? We-we havent done anything to earn this...s-surely...youre expecting Somthing from us in return?" he asked

Mac looked between his brother and you, then down at his feet, suddenly much less excited about thier new gift

You look at them "w-what do you mean?" you ask, looking at the two of them, suddenly worried.

"i mean...you gave us food, a place to live, clothes, and-and now this?...  
There MUST be some sort of price? Expectations? Somthing? If there is anything weve learned in this world, its that nothing is free!" he said looking up at you "so...what is it that you want in return?" he asked, hanging his head as he looked down at his feet

You look at the two and sigh before putting a finger underneath both of thier chins to make them look up at you as you bent down so you could see eye to eye socket "ill tell you what i want in return..." you start in a soft voice, the eyelights in Macs eye sockets dim as his usual happy smile faultered, expecting somthing bad. Cheese looked at you expectantly, waiting for a command of some sort.  
"what i want from you two, is for you to be happy." you coo softly to them as you rub both of thier heads.

Both of thier eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that answer. They were both expecting at the very, very least some sort of chore, or trade.  
Not....just to appreciate whats given to them in return.

Cheeses face grew a little orange "w-wait....what?...are...are you serious?" he asked "t-this has got to be some sick joke!" he reasoned

"nope. No joking here. Im completely serious." you say softly to him as you continued to rub his head, he hesitately leaned into your finger, both confused...and grateful. He smiled genuinely. You could tell because the bone around his eye sockets acually crinkled a bit, like the skin on humans do.

Macs eyes looked like little galaxies with how aparkly they were as his jaw dropped, his eye lights were huge as his face was tinted with blue "R-REALLY?...I-I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING YOUVE DONE FOR US AND WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY FOREVER AND EVER! I PROMISE TO BE FOREVER GRATEFUL OF YOU FINDING US!" he swore as he took your finger from his head and hugged it tightly, tears pricking his eyes...he was so, so happy...  
Maybe too happy....

Cheese looked up at you and chuckled lightly "you are one strange human Y/N... But.... I am gratefull of your kindness. Its too much..." he admitted, rubbing the back of his skull nervously "but, i promise you, if i find any way to make it up to you, ill do it." he said as he looked up at you with a soft smile.

You blushed softly "really- its-its nothing. I do this all the time for animals before giving them new homes" you say softly

Macs eyes widened as he looked up to you "Y-YOU ARENT GONNA GIVE US AWAY ARE YOU?...ARE YOU?" he asked, tears brimming his eyes as he held your finger tightly

Cheeses eye flared for a moment before he looked up at you sadly "...oh...o-of course..." he said sad and disappointed as he looked down

You thought for a moment before pulling them both closer "i-im sorry...no...i wont be giving you away... Ill keep you here if you so desire...it does get lonly and quiet around here" you say as you put an arm around both of them, hugging them.  
So damn cheesy.  
Sorry, did i ruin the moment?  
Hee hee hee! Continue.  
You completely disregard the voice in your head.  
Rude.

Macs eyes sparkle like little stars as he looks like hes about to faint "OH MY STARS- THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" he yelped as he hugged a bundle of your shirt appreciably

 

Chese looks surprised for a moment as he tensed up, but he then smiles "heh heh...you serious? Heh heh heh....thanks kiddo." he says, relaxing in your hug...  
Wait-did he just call you kiddo!?

You couldnt help but laugh "yea, no problem." you chuckle and pulled your hand away from Mac, to both of your distatses, so you could check the time...  
Dammit. Its late.  
How does one go through four chapters to end a single day? I dont know.  
Sorry bout that.  
You once again, completely ignore the voice as you pick the two up "alright, alright, enough sappy cuddles and tears. We need to get you two to bed." you say as you walk out of the bathroom...  
Completely forgetting about the water still in the tub...  
Oh well, youll empty it out in the morning.

Cheese simply lays in your arms relaxed...he seems alot less scared of you now...  
Well thats good.

Meanwhile, little Mac is sitting there yawning and rubbing his eye sockets sleepily.

You walk into your room...which is directly connected to the bathroom by the way, and you decide to let them use one of your pillows for the night. You get them an extra blanket...well, its way too big, but its a cheap kids blanket, so you simply cut a square of it and give that to them, which they both accept gratefully.

Cheese yawns and lays down next to his brother with a small smile, resting his arms behind his head and getting comfy.

Mac sits there and looks at you, his eye lights dim from drowsiness "GOODNIGHT Y/N" damn, even when hes sleepy hes loud as fuck.

"Good night Little Mac" you say, decideing not to comment on his volume as you lay down and boop his nose...err...just above where his nose would be.

"MWEH HEH HEH.." he giggles and his face turns a faint shade of blue again that glows a bit in the dark room, of course, the windows open to shower you all in moonlight. "I HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL!" he said smiling

Cheese groaned "Bro, keep it down a bit?  
And maybe just go to sleep already?" he suggested a bit annoyed

"S-Sorry...." he said a little quieter as he laid down, he closed his eyes and snuggled into the blanket you gave him....

You look at them and smiled....  
Wait- they're skeletons- how the hell do they close thier eyes!?!  
You decided itd be a good idea to ask them tomorrow...  
Or, tomarrow.  
I am not sorry.

Today has a long day...  
So you lay down, close your eyes...and gently drift off to sleep...

So...i have a question for you...

What do you want next chapter?

A) A Cheese moment.

Or.

B) A Mac moment.


	5. *Insert Cheesey Title Here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!  
> Sorry for not updating, I've been busy (and by busy I mean my brothers tearing me away from my phone), and on a little bit of a hiatus (once again, Brothers), and THE DAMN THING KEEPS DELETING ITSELF! So sorry if it's not well written...

You were sound asleep, peacefully breathing in and out softly...all was peaceful...

Until you had tiny hands squishing your cheek. "HUMAN!" a voice rang out, and as you woke up, you could hear whimpers and cries. You saw Mac on your face trying to wake you up "w-what is it, Mac? Whats wrong?" you asked sleepily as you picked him up

"MY BROTHER IS HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND MY USUAL TECHNIQUES ARENT WORKING!" he said, his usual loud tone muffled by his bandana as he pointed to Cheese

You look over to the forementioned tiny skeleton. He was tossing and turning, whimpering, murmuring incoherent babble. You look at Mac and set him on the nightstand, and you give cottonball from in your drawer "here, just relax...ill handle this." he nods in response and hugs the little cottonball adorably. You go over to cheese and lightly shake him, trying to wake him up

"n...no....please....!" he begged in his sleep, tears pricking his eyes as small wisps of orange flames tapered from underneath his eye... He seems scared of something...

You gently pick him up and rub his skull comfortingly, trying to coax him out of this state of fear. "shhh, shhh, its okay, its okay"

He tries to push away from you at first, whimpering and crying... But once he hears and feels you trying to calm him, he clings to you like a lifeline.

Now that he's starting to calm down, you try to wake him up again "Cheese, wake up, its okay..." you coo as you start rubbing his cheek...  
Bad idea.

Cheese bit down onto your finger as he woke up, his eye flaring like a wildfire. He bites really fucking hard! He actually drew blood.

You yelp in pain but resist the urge to pull away "Cheese!" you say looking down at him, tugging on your finger a little

Cheese looks up at you, then down at your finger, he immediately let's go "o-oh god- i-i-I'm so sorry! I-i-" he tries to use the sleeve of his jacket To soak up the blood, some blood still leaking from his chin.

"no! No! Its okay" you pull your finger away, you found found that it was burnt from the flames that was coming from his eye...  
Great, now to come up with an epic story of how that happened for your co workers! Thatll be fun....

Mac comes over worriedly, getting from the nightstand silently  
somehow? That nightstand was like, five inches away from the bed...and he's tiny!  
Okay, maybe he's just a really good jumper.  
Anyways.  
"HUMAN? IS EVERYTHING O- OH GOSH!" he dropped ths cottenball he was just so adorably waddling over with and came up to you "Y-YOUR FINGER!" he exclaimed worriedly as he held it in his tiny hands

You pulled your finger away "no, no, Mac its fine!- c-cheese?" you squeaked, finding cheese roughly grabbing your finger, looking at it intently, you were confused "Cheese? What're you-" you froze as your jaw dropped

Cheeses eye started to glow as his fingers gave a sift green glow, the burn started to heal. The skin seperated from his bite started to stich itself back together, but before it healed all the way he gad to stop. He was softly panting as he teleported away.

You looked at your finger and then around the room "Cheese!?" you yelp worriedly as you got up, you looked down at Mac "ill be right back, im gonna go find Cheese, stay here" you said, pointing down at the bed

Mac looked up at you "OKAY, BUT...BE CAREFUL OKAY?" he warned, sitting down with with the cottenball, setting his chin ontop of it before burying his face into it, his eye lights locked onto you

You looked down at him confused for a moment but decided to shrug it off as you started your epic search for the tiny skeleton...  
You first check under the bed...  
Nope.  
No Cheesey skelez...  
Just an army of colorful socks.  
Like, a bunch. Theres acually a small pile of them, a rainbow of soft foot pants. You decided that this has absolutly no relevance to anything so you stand up and decided to move on. You check the closet...  
Nope.  
EVEN.MORE.FUCKING.SOCKS.  
My god- just move on. You check the bathroom, and there you see Cheese reaching up into the cabinet "Cheese?" you ask as you peeked into the door

Cheese looked up at you wide eyed before the box he was reaching for fell over ontop of him, he quickly opens the box, and pulled out a bandaid "c-cmere" he said, waving a hand over to himself

You hesitately came over "Cheese? Whatre you-" he then grabbed your finger and wrapped the bandaid around it "oh-" your eyes widened and you couldnt help but blush softly at his determination to help you "aww, Cheese- you really didnt have to-" you said wirh a soft smile

"yes, i did have to, its the least i could do after troubling you so much! You gave us everything weve ever dreamed of...and...and then i woke you up and hurt you! Anyone else wouldve dusted me for that!" he said, putting the box back and looking up at you worriedly "im so sorry" he apoligized, looking away in shame

You look down at Cheese sadly and hesitately reached forward to him, he flinched and tensed up, squeezeing his eyes shut in response...you lightly place your finger on his head, gently petting him sootheingly "Cheese...i cant tell you how many times ive been bitten and woken up in the middle of the night, its really nothing to me...." you reassured him as you put the rest of his fingers back and gently pick him up

Cheese gasped and clung to your fingers, he looked up to you blinking in disbelief "..." tears pricked his eye sockets "i...i...i don't deserve....any of this...." he said, but despite his protest, he smiled softly

You lift him up " it's okay...really... I care about you" you said as you held him, petting the top of his skull comfortingly "come on...ill have to get to work soon..." you said as you walked out of the bathroom, comforting a little skelebaby.

Mac....  
Was nowhere to be seen.

You looked around "Mac?" you called worriedly, Cheese poked up from behind your fingers, scanning the area "...b...bro?" he called worriedly

There was shuffling and little cries and shouts coming from under the bed "Helmph-" you hear, you look under the bed...  
To see Mac wrapped up in a bunch of socks, you chuckled softly "Really Mac?" you ask amused, he nods in response "shorrmy!" he responds and shifted about a bit more, you take him out of the socks and untangle him chuckling "its alright...to be honest, it was kind of funny" you admit and hear Cheese giving a soft laugh

And now... You need to decide if you should take them to work? You've never heard of anyone bringing in their own bitties to work...  
But, there's no rule against it?  
If so, who?

A)don't take them. (don't worry, you won't leave them without some form of contact)

B)Take Cheese

C) Take Mac

D)Take Both.

It's your decision.


	6. Coworkers... God dammit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR THE TWO MONTH DELAY.  
> I've been having a writer's block, and I'm moving around everywhere, still trying to get used to stuff...  
> ...  
> Was it three months? I don't know...  
> ANYWAY HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!!?

You hum softly as you get up out of bed, you still had about an hour before you had to be to work. Mac and Cheese had fallen back asleep as you got ready, getting dressed, freshening up, grabbing your stuff. All that good stuff. You decided to leave them here today, you left an old phone out for them so they could text or call you if anything went wrong, and you left then some apple slices and a little bit of honey as well as some water. You grabbed your bag and was about to leave when a voice rang out

"HUMAN? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mac asked, he seemed a little worried

"im going to work, you two stay here. Ill be back in a little while, okay?" you said with a gentle smile as you turned to him and gave him a small rub on his head "i left out a phone and some snacks for you okay? Ill ask them if i can bring you next time okay?" you reassured

Mac looked up at you a little panicked "YOURE LEAVEING!?" he squeaked and held your finger "AND YOURE NOT TAKING US!?!" he had tiny tears pricking his eyes as he looked up at you

Cheese suddenly poofed next to his brother, he took one look at Mac and then glared at you "the hell did you to him?" he asked skeptically, his eye glowing softly

You put your other hand up defenseively and smiled nervously "im just going to work! And i gotta leave you two here! Okay?" you said as you try to pull your finger away from Mac

Mac simoly clung to ir like a lifeline "NO! YOU CANT LEAVE US! I DONT WANNA BE ALONE!" he yelped as he squished his eyes closed "Mac, your brother will be here with you-" he cut you off "BUT-BUT-BUT I WANNA GO TOO!" he argued, looking up at you with a small pleadful glare

"just take him..." Cheese said, crossing his arms and looking away "if hes going, im going anyway....wait." his eye sockets widened when he saw the plate of apples and honey to the side, he teleported over ". . ." he stuck a finger in the honey and tasted it, his eye flared for a second as they widened ". . . I want to stay." he said, his eyes watering from the sweetness as he sat down

"BUT- IF YOU STAY I HAVE TO STAY! I DONT WANNA STAY!" he yelped, his eye sockets brimmed with tears "PLEASE!" he begged his brother "ITS SO BORING HERE!"

You face palmed and sighed "you know what? Ill take Mac, Cheese can stay here-"

"NO."  
"no."  
They both said in synch, both glaring at you "okay, okay, fine....ill take both of you, come on Cheese" you said as you try to pick Cheese up, he grabs onto the plate "nuuuuuu!" he whined and you gave an irritated sigh "okay, then you both stay here" you said as you attempted to put Mac down...  
Of course, he has to be difficult and cling to your finger. "NUUUUUU!" he whined and clung to your finger.  
Dammit. You gave a low growl and manage to tear Mac off of your finger and you set him next to Cheese on the plate... You then notice you got some honey on your finger from earlier and you set your bag down "stay. Im gonna go wash my hands, okay? Okay." you said as you sighed and went to the bathroom, you had to brush your hair anyway, it was a mess...  
You forgot to, could you blame yourself?

Mac looked at your bag whimpering... Then he got an idea. He forcefully grabbed his brothers hand and dragged him away from his sweet treat, of course, Cheese got a whole drop or two of the sweet substance in his hands before he was dragged away with few words of protest "i wanna stayyy" he whined  
"ILL SNEAK YOU SOME MORE WHEN WE GET BACK OKAY?" Mac promised, Cheeses eyes widened at the concept of MORE of this stuff "okay" he said as he relaxed, not even caring anymore to fight him. Mac dragged both him and his brother into your bag and hid

You come back and took your bag rushed, you had just looked at your phone and realized that you'd be late! You didn't even look for the bitties as you rushed out the door

Mac squeaked but other than that he was quiet as his eyes sparkled in the dark, he hummed excitedly, he looked at cheese...  
Who was still licking the drops he got in his hand. Of course.

(temskip brought to you by CHEESES OBSESSION WITH HONEY.)

You arrive at your work sighing. The pet shop. Youve worked here for maybe a year? You werent exactly sure.  
Youre not very good at time.... At all. You pick your bag up, stepping out of the car and into the shop, being greeted by your firat co worker: Gray. Hes very bubbly and always supportive. It makes you smile every time you see him "Morning gray!" you greeted. He had those sparkly blue eyes and the silky silver hair, along with milky white skin, he was rather hard to forget.

He sighs "my...names not Gray. Its Gary." he corrected, shaking your hand anyway with an anoyed looking smile on his face, you werent really sure how he did that... Be mad but happy at the same time.

"i know...but, everyone calls you that." you commented, flicking a strand of hair from his face "i think anyone would. With Your silver hair its kinda hard not to" you commented With an amused huff

"huh...i guess.... Ive gotta go feed the cats, talk to you soon i hope!" he said, waving a goodbye to you as he walked away, a bright smile on his face.

You smiled and chuckled softly as you went to the counter, setting your bag down and greeting your manager: Rose. With wavy brown hair and green eyes, along with her smooth ivory colored skin, she was probably the prettiest girl in the whole building... An attitude to match her appearance as well, bossy and cold at first, but once you warm up to her shes just trying to do her job. Meet her outside of work and she acually pretty nice, and quite the jokster. "Good morning Rose" you greeted, waving as you sat down

She smiled and waved back "Morning... So." she started right away... Pretty dang serious if ya ask me. "ive made you a list of things to do today" she said, sliding you a sticky note "it should be a pretty easy day..." she said

You look at the note...  
Check on kittens and feed the mother cat.  
Feed the fish.  
Feed the parakeets.  
Feed dogs.  
Restock bitty clothing.  
....easy.  
"alright. Ill get started on that in a minute." you replied

"Alright...and...someone stole all the highlighters again, you don't mind if I borrow one from you?" she asked, she knew you always had highlighters on you since you knew about the highlighter thefts and you always kept some handy because this has been going on for like a few damn months.  
"sure, i have a few in my bag, go ahead and get one" you reply as you check your phone for...stuff. Whatever the hell you do on your phone quickly.

Rose reaches into your bag, feeling around for the fammiliar feel of the bright marker.

Mac sees the unfammilar hand reach in and squeaks in panic "Eep!" he watches as it grows closer and closer, trying to back away from it into Cheese

Cheese sees it and his mouth curls into a quiet snarl at it, he tries to resist biting it when it pokes him, it suddenly picks him uo by the back of his hood, he squirms in thier grasp as he was lifted up, Mac clinging to his leg as they were both lifted out of the bag

Rose lifts up the two bitties "...Y/N?" she questioned, lifting them in front of you "i think you have a small problem here." she said, holding the two out for you to see

"...heyyyy" cheese smiled nervously, sweating a bit "oh boy."

Mac waved at you meekly, slipping a bit so he held on tighter

You look up to see none other than Mac and Cheese in her hand ". . .Mac. Cheese. What are you doing here!?" you asked with an eye brow raised... You werent exactly mad... More surprised and amused than anything

"IM SORRY! I...I DIDNT WANT TO BE ALONE...." Mac apoligized and looked away shamefully

You sighed took them from Rose "I told you guys to stay" you scolded and gently flicked both of thier heads.

Mac whimpered "I KNOW, WERE SORRY! IT WAS MY IDEA..." Mac said, looking down shamefully

Cheese rubbed his head, looking up at you "Sorry... We just wanted to go with ya..." ge said

"Cheese, you said you wanted to stay home."  
"changed my mind." he shrugged with a nervous smile. You sighed and face palmmed with your other hand

Rose watched the three of you converse and thought to herself for a moment "Do they do stuff like this often?" she asked simply, inspecting the two in your hands

"uhm... I don't think so. I don't know too much about them yet " you admitted and looked at her

"just got them?" she asked curiously  
"Well...i found them yesterday..." you replied, petting the top of thier heads  
Rose squeaked at that and stiffened "F-Found them!? Please tell me that you didnt pick them up off the streets"  
"...T-Techniclly, it was a park-"  
She suddenly cut you off "Can i speak to you for a moment? Can you- just- put them right there."  
You complied "ill be right back okay guys?" you reassured and followed Rose

Mac and Cheese looked at you as you left, Mac was extremely confused and a lite upset about you leaving as meanwhile Cheese was mad. Mad at Rose specifically...the pretty ones aee always the fucking rudest... He glared at her and crossed his as stubbornly.

You followed Rose, taking your bag with you into the back, she turns around to face you, a worried expression of disbeleif on her face "Y/N, do t you know what ferarls are!? WILD bitties that have no owners! They couldve hurt you, or, possibly if they were strong enough kill you! I know youre compassionate and love care for others, especially animals but that was plain stupid!" she scolded

You looked at her and sighed softly "I-I know but- they were so weak and if i didnt help them they wouldve died!"you argued "Besides, theyre really sweet and try thier best to help me around the house, theyre great bitties!" you added

Rose noticed the band aid on your finger and her eyes windened "Y/N, whered you get that?" she asked sternly, looking at you a bit panicked

"uhmm..." you gulped and looked at it  
"one of them bit you didnt they?" she guessed  
"No! Nononono!" she cut you off  
"tell the truth Y/N!" she demanded  
You looked at it "Y/N." she looked at you expectantly, demanding an answer  
"Well... Okay, yes, but it was a complere accident!" you explained, being cut off  
"HOW DOES ONE 'ACCIDENTLY' BITE YOU!?!?" she yelped  
"he was having a nightmare and he freaked out!" you explained  
"A nightmare? Y/N, do you know how sick you can get from a feral bite?!" she was freaking out. She huffed and grabbed a med kit from the wall "I cant beleive youd go this far for two little trouble making pests!" she said, coming over to you and placeing the box on the table  
"THEY ARE NOT PESTS!" you suddenly shouted at her "they are sweet, and helpful, and capable!" you argued  
"You baraly know them Youve had them for maybe a day or two! They could be putting up an act just to steal from you! Theyre smart like that!" she retorted "dont you know your playing with fire here!? Y/N, i care about you, youre my friend, i dont want you ending up in a freaking hospital because youre being stupid!" she said, putting antibiotics on your bite, taking the previous band aid off and replacing it with a new one  
"Rose....You havent given them a chance at all!" you argued, cringing at the stinging antibiotic

M E A N W H I L E. . .

Mac and Cheese sat at the counter, they didnt know what was happening, but they were worried about you...  
Mac had an idea, Rose said that there was a highlughter theif, so he had the idea of putting out a highlighter as bait, so they could catch the thief and prove themselves worthy of going to work with you!

Cheese yawned and leaned againt the stapler they were hiding behind, when suddenly someone passed by the desk.

Mac looked over, it was a rather strange looking human... Thier hair is so shiny! They looked down and smiled brightly aa they picked up the highlighter and took a quick glance around before stuffing it in thier pocket and trying to walk away "BROTHER! NOW!" he shook his brother awake and pointed at the shiny human

Cheese looked over and quickly turned the humans soul orange, making them fall to the ground with a sickening thud "OOF-" they yelped as they hit the ground

"HA! WEVE CAUGHT YOU!" Mac cheered and smiled brightly as he looked down at the new human

You and Rose hear a loud thud from the other room and looked over "I told you! They're nothing but trouble!" she said as she stepped out of the room looking down at no other than...  
Gray. Face flat on the floor "oww-" he whined softly as he tried to get up, finding that he couldn't. He looked at his orange soul and started to sweat nervously  
"busted bucko." Cheese said cheekily

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" you yelped, looking between the two bitties and the floor where the silvery headed boy was.

Mac shrunk a bit at your harsh voice "W-WE CAUGHT THE HIGHLIGHTER THIEF!" he said, pointing at Gray  
"there is no way the this innocent little marshmellow is the highlighter thief!" you responded, tapping Cheese on the head, making him stumble over and lose hold of Grays soul as you picked Gray up off the ground "Right?"

He looked at you and started to play with his fingers "..w-well...." he started "...yes..." he said shamefully

Rose gasped "Gray! I thought you knew better than that!!" she scolded "why would you do somthing like that? Its completely uncalled for!"

"i-i wanted to do a science expeariment, glowing bubbles... It wouldnt work so ive been taking the highlighers and trying different things, i really wanted it to work!" he explained guiltily

"...really Gray?" You said, looking at him disappointedly  
"im sorry!" he sputtred out in respinse

"so..you two did this?" Rose said, looking over at the two bitties with a brow raised "...howd you do it?"

"S-SIMPLE! WE SET A TRAP. WE PUT OUT A HIGHLIGHTER IN PLAIN SIGHT, AND WAITED FOR HIM TO SHOW HIMSELF!" he said proudly

She nodded and looked a bit guilty, but still wary of the two bitties "i see....hmm...f-fine... If you two really like helping out, i suppouse you can stay." she said reasonably "but- one wrong move... Youre going back home." she threatened

Cheese nodded firmly "got it. Thank you."  
"AFFIRMITIVE MS.ROSE." Mac said, standing straight.  
"cool! Good job you two" you praised and pet the top of both of thier heads, Mac smiled brightly and purred softly in respomse while Cheeses cheeks turned a little orange "it...it really was nothing...." he reassured, trying to push your finger away.

"okay, okay, enought soft stuff you three. Time to work. Ill deal with Gary here while you three do your list... And Mac, Cheese, you two stay out of trouble, got it?"  
"YES MA'AM."  
"alright."  
"and i mean it, you understand?" she said firmly  
"Rose." you raised an eye brow and crossed your arms  
"alright, alright, just your list and go." she said  
"got it." you said, picking up mac and cheese and putting them on your shoulders as you looked at your list...  
Damn. Your day just started and its been full of drama.  
Guess youll just have to keep going with it... Who knows what life (me) will hit you with next.  
...


	7. THE FUCKING HELL!?!? (Author note, sorrryyyyy-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT.

Okay...  
So....  
First authors note, not sureee if im uh... Doing this right but...

 

WHAT.  
THE.  
FUCKING.  
HELL!?!?  
My gawd.  
Y-you guys- you guys are awsome, i cant- i cant express that enough.  
At first, i thought "yea. This seems fun. Hell, might even get famous for writting shitty fan fiction..."  
And then...  
Fucking....  
Kudos and comments EVERYWHERE.  
WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?!?? I LOVE YOU!  
I mean-  
Fuck- like- what the- it was like so sudden- i still cant comprehend it.  
I am still proccessing just how many people have read this, and LIKED it.  
At first, i thought id be ten, maybe twenty if i was lucky...  
OVER ONE.  
HUNDRED.  
KUDOS.  
So, with that said.... I suppouse i should do somthing huh?  
Well....lets see... How about... Some thoughts? Questions?

Like, here... Ill ask a few, you guys can answer.

1: since im a dirty shipper....  
Which two o̸r̸ t̸h̸r̸e̸e̸ charaters would you guys ship most out of whos been introduced?

2:who do you like better?  
Mac, the innocent little bluebs,  
Or Cheese, the mature semi mini badass?

3:which coworker do you like better?  
Rose? The over protective mom friend?  
Or Gray, the cute childish science guy?

4:any suggestions i could use?  
What do you guys want to see? Fluff? Angst?  
Or...somthing else? Tell me!

5: what do you guys like? Any personal options to share? Like...i dunno... Favorite chapter so far? Favorite charater? Quote(s)?

thats all i have for now, good day, good night, and good luck!


	8. Drowning fish and fluffs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> I decided to write a fluff coated angst....  
> ...  
> More like fluff with angst hidden in the cornners..  
> Next chapter will be better i swear-

You sigh softly as you looked at your small list "okay okay...we've got some chores to do...." you said simply looking at your list "lets see....uh...how about feeding fish?"

"FISH? I...IVE NEVER MET A FISH." Mac admitted, looking up at you  
"Well youre gonna today!" you announced "letsgo-"

...  
You literally walk to the other side of the store where there was a small wall of tanks "Heres your fish." you annouced, showcasing the small scaly swimming creatures in front of you "so?"

Mac looked at them "IS...IS THAT WATER? THEYRE DROWNING!!" he yelped "HELP THEM-UMPH-" he jumped off of your shoulder onto the side of one of the tanks

"M-Mac- theyre not drowning-" you were cut off by cheese, who was starting to freak out along with his brother  
"Holy shit- im coming bro- i see a net-" Cheese said, teleporting over and using his magic to grab the net, scooping it into the water, pulling one out "GUYS-" you called  
"I got it-" Cheese announced, stumbling a bit "ITS OKAY LITTLE FISHY- WE SAVED YOU!" mac cooed to it reassureingly  
"GUYS THEYRE NOT DROWNING! PUT IT BACK-" you said, taking the net and putting the fish back  
"HUH?" Mac looked up at you worried and confused

"They Breathe water, they take the air thats in the water and breathe that, theyre perfectly fine." you explaind  
"so....theyre okay?" cheese asked  
"yes, theyre fine." you replied  
"....oopsie..." he had a small tint of orange go across his cheeks  
"S-SORRY...I DIDNT KNOW..." Mac said nervously playing with his thumbs, his face turning a bit blue  
"Its fine guys..." you noticed thier fces turn differnt colors...  
...  
Wai- are...are...  
Are they..??? "wait...are you two...blushing?" you asked, watching the colors on thier faces glow brighter  
"OH MY GOD YOU ARE-" you squeaked, picking them up "THATS ADORABLE!"

"HUMAN PLEAASSEE- " Mac whined, pushing on your fingers stubbornly  
"Ohhh god-" cheese pulled up his hoodie and pulled the tiny strings  
"Im gonna call you so many nicknames~" you teased  
"please dont-" cheese begged

"Little cheeto~" you started with a wide smirk, grabbinf fish food with your other hand and pouring some into one of the tanks  
"Oh god no-" he covered his face  
"UHHNNNN-" mac whined, hiding his face in his bandana  
"Little orange~" you continued, hearing a couple snicker  
"Nooo-" he whined  
"baby carrot~" you teased, rubbing the top of his head with your thumb, blushing softly  
"Please stop im begging you-" he pleaded, hearing a few kids laugh  
"Cheese block~" you only continued, giggling  
"ohhh myy gooddd-" he whined, hes had enough "i am going to leave i swear to the stars-"  
"okay okay-" you said, putting down the fish food as you started to walk over to the mama cats room  
"OH THANK GOD...." mac breathed out a sigh of releif, it was so cringeworthy...

"Ohhh im not finished little Mac~" you started on him, seeing his face glow blue  
"OH STARS NO-" he whined, seeing someone with a long autumn scarf smile brightly and giggle childishly  
"Blueberry~" you teased, rubbing his cheek with your thumb  
"PLEASE STOP-"  
"Little noodle~" you teased again, now rubbing the top of his head  
"oh god no-" cheese cringed  
"little superman" you continued "awww!" you heard someone with a golden flower crown coo  
"MMMMMMWEH-" he whined  
"please dont do this- im having trouble watching" cheese commented

"your both my little skelebabies!" you exclaimed, nuzzling both of them  
"HUMAN YOURE EMBARRASSING US IN FRONT OF EVERYONE HERREEE!" he whined, trying to push your face away  
"ohh god- please stop- im begging you!"  
You giggled childishly as you kiss the top of both of thier heads, Both of thier skulls completly turning into thier respective colors "...MAAY DAYYY-" Mac wheezed as he fell over  
"hahh-" cheese leaned back against your thumb

"...you two okay?"  
"im GREAT....your kisses are so soft!" cheese commented, looking up at you, his eyes sparkling almost  
Mac had an almost drunken smile as his eyes turned to hearts "YOUR LOVE IS INFECTIOUS HUMAN...." he said, obvioisly loving the attention he got

You made a small giggle "you two are so silly..." you commented as you opened the door to the cat room.

There lay a beautiful white cat with little black freckles as well as black ear tips. She had several kittens, one a flame pointed siamese, another like thier mother, and a third, a beautiful calico with a red tail...  
Er...blood orange tail more like, red was just the term for it.

Mac looked up at the cat, he squeaked and gasped, seeing the kittens "B-BROTHER- QUEEN!" he warned, shakingvhis brother  
"whAT!?-" cheese sat up and grabbed his brother, teleporting onto your shoulder and tugging on your shirt "go- we cant stay- itll kill us!" he yelped panicked

"woah woah woah- guys its okay- its just the mama cat!" you said, petting the top of thier heads reassureingly, they were both hyperventilating, mac holding onto cheese for dear life "shhh- its okay, shes really sweet!" you said, petting the top of her head

Cheese clawed at you shoulder as he tensed up, you could feel the magic fizzle into the air around him  
Mac squeaked terrified, watching the 'queen' carefully

You pet the cat, she purrs in response, leaning into your hand "nya~" she meowed adorably

Mac seemed to warm up to the cat, his grip on his brothers hoodie loosening "...IT...ITS FRIENDLY?" he asked, carefully crawling down to it, the cat looked at him with a sweet gentle gaze. cowwred away, squeaking as his eyes glowed brightly in alarm

Cheese watches the cat carefully, biting his otunge in tension... If that cat made one. Wrong. Move....

You urged him on, pushing him forward "go on, let her sniff you" you said, nodding to her "put your hand out"

Mac trusted you ... He put his hand out for her to smell  
"Hold up bro- dont you think thus is the craziest idea since stealing that flower!?"  
"BUT....SHE WOULDNT LIE TO US...R-RIGHT Y/N?" he asked hopfully  
"of course i wouldnt! What the ever living hell would i get out of it?" you said, a bit shocked  
"...nothing i suppouse..." Cheese said after a moment of thought  
"go ahead" you urged Mac on, making him step forward

Mac was trembling like a leaf, holding his hand out for the cat "...nmmmm...." he whined softly and squeezed his eyes shut

She leaned forward and sniffed his hand, she purred softly and licked it affectionately "i-ITS LICKING ME-" Mac said a bit panicked

"That means she likes you!" you said happily "try petting her!"  
"UHM...OKAY..." he put his hand ontop of her head, rubbing the fur as his eyes started to sparkle "W-WOWIE....SO SOFT!"

"h-hey...i...i wanna try" cheese piped in, sliding down your arm to the cat "Hey there...Queen..." he greeted, letting her sniff him...

The cat sniffed him and then picked him up by the back of his hoodie, he squeaked and flailed before being dropped with her kittens and licked on the head affectionately "W-Wha!?!" the poor little bitty seemed so confused

You gasped and tried to hold back a squeal "AWWWWWWW! She thinks youre one of her kittens!" you cooed excitedly

"Uhmm...i am NOT one of your babies- nyeh- stop it!" he tried to fight against her rough tounge on his smooth skull

Mac seemed the slightest bit jealous "W-WHAT!?" he squeaked "G-GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER! I DEMAND YOU TO BRING HIM BACK HERE!" he commaned, getting her attention, she sniffed him again, reconizeing Cheeses scent on him and picking him up too, adding him to her litter "AGH!" he squeaked as he was plopped down in a pile of fluff "..." he was greeted by her with affectionate licks on the head "...T-THANK YOU MA'AM BUT, SADLY I AM NOT YOUR CHILD" he said, letting her lick him though...it felt weird, but somewhat nice...

"Awwwww! Thats so cute!!!" you pulled out your phone and took a few pictures... You are SO showing your coworkers...

"H-HUMAN! HELP US PLEASE-UMPF-" a kitten climbed on top of Mac, mewling and purring "YOURE SQUISHING ME!" he choked out "IM TOO ADORABLE TO DUST...!  
ALTHOUGH, THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT WAY TO DUST..." he said, noticing how light the kitten was and flipping over, getting a face full of fur as he stuck his hands out, trying to pet it "...GOOD KITTY...."

Cheese on the other hand was pretty relaxed where he was. "Nyahh...." he was being groomed by the momma cat as he sat in between her paws, his eyes closed relaxed "This....this is nice..." he said, not seeming too worried about his brother...  
...

You watched them, giggling and smiling brightly.  
It was just too adorable! You grabbed a cupfull of food and poured it into a bowl, sliding it over to the momma cat. You picked up the redtail kitten, checking on it...it looked fine.  
You picked up the white one...  
Perfectly fine. You then tried to pick the one that was on Mac up, the flame pointed siamese....  
....  
She had a sore throat. You could tell by when she mewled, it sounded horse and forced. You grimanced and pet her sootheingly

"...WHATS WRONG? YOU LOOK WORRIED...." he questioned concerned  
"She has a sore throat..." you replied, putting her to the side for a moment, safe in a small bed  
"WHAT!? OH NO! IS SHE OKAY!?" he asked worriefly, having grown quite attached to the ball of fluff  
"Yea, shell be fine..." you replied, looking in a cabinet and pulling out a small bottle of honey.

Cheese looked over for a second before looking away...and then doing a double take. "Wait- YOU HAVE THAT AT WORK!?" he yelped excitedly, already drooling as he blushed softly  
Ohhhhh shit.

You gulped "uhh...y-yea... Its for the kitten though- "  
"IM A KITTEN!" he announced, rushing over and sitting down "Nya~" he mewled hopfully, his eyes sparkly...  
Fuck...  
Who knew Cheese could be CUTE....

You started to sweat nervously as you got a spoonfull of honey "...youre not the one with a sore throat." you argued, feeling the slighest bit bad

"P-Pleeease?? i-its J-Jui-itslittle bit! I- *Cough* i need it!" he said, starting to attempt to fake cough to get it  
"...do you even HAVE a throat?" you asked skeptically... Though... It made you feel bad

"PLEASE JUST GIVE HIM SOME... HE HAS THIS STRANGE OBSESSION WITH THE STUFF AND HE JUST WANTS A TASTE..." Mac said, waddling over

"Pleeeaasseee!!" Cheese begged, getting on his knees.

Okay, you just couldnt take that face anymore. He was guilt tripping you so badly "okay, okay-" you said, finally giving up and offering cheese the spoon

Cheese gasped excitedly, smiling brightly as he changed from on his knees to crossed legs quickly, putting his hands under the spoon and drinking it like fucking water "Hey hey hey- slow down. Just take a little bit" you said. He responded by taking a handful in his hands, skillfully balancing it as a full couple drops before drinking it, enjoying the sweet, sticky golden substance.

You sighed softly as you then offered the sticky sweet substance to the kitten, they sniffed it and licked it up, enjoying the sweet taste. She mewled softly and started to purr softly before realizing it was a bad idea. You gently return the kitten to its bed.

Mac followed and climbed into the bed as well, giving the kitten a sweet hug "WELCOME BACK!" he greeted cheerfully, the kitten licking him, making him a bit sticky from the honey "eww...."

"alright, alright, come on... We gotta go, we can see them tomorrow if youre good" i said, checking the list "aannd... Parakeets are next. Come on"

"AWWW!" Mac complained, but crawled out of the bed into your hand "OKAY..." he said "BYE FRIENDS!" he waved goodbye to the kittens before his brother teleported next to him, still licking up the honey off of his hands

You walk out of the room and go to the parakeets, walking into a small- well, tiny room that connected to all of the cages. You see a fammiliar one "Hey Peri" you said to the sassy green parakeet, she squeaked at you as you opened the cage

"B-BIRDS-" Mac yelped frightened, clinging to his brother...  
Damn. Todays probably been horrifying to them.

"its okay... Its okay... Calm down" you cooed softly to them, patting the top of thier head "Why are you scared of them?" you dared to ask

"Theyre swift, sneaky and silent KILLERS." Cheese accused, glaring daggers at the feathery foes

"...these birds couldnt kill a mouse if they tried." you replied, getting a bit tired of thier fears "guys... I promise...nothing here will hurt you..." you said, petting both of thier heads  
"ARE YOU SURE?" Mac asked wearily  
"Promise" you said "now.. Ive gotta feed them, the most ive gotten out of these guys is a nip and a bloody finger. And, considering my job, thats not much." you excused as you took the bowl out of the cage, dumping out thw old food and refilling it.

"A-A bloody finger!? Thats bad! It could easily get infected and kill you!" Cheese argued  
"not when you have a first aid kit" you replied, looking down at him worriedly before putting the bowl back

Mac watched worriedly, just hoping you didnt get bit....

You changed out the water putting it back and dusting off your hands "there." you said proudly, closing the door "now, what do you think of these supposed 'killers'? Hm?" you asked

"...they are kind of pretty..." cheese said honestly, still wary aboit the little creatures

"I LIKE HOW THEY SOUND..." Mac added

"Good. No more scary birbs." you said  
"BIRBS?" Mac questioned  
"yes Mac, birbs." you responded  
"...thats...pfft.... Thats a funny word." Cheese pointed out, snickering at your motherly 'matter of fact' tone of voice when You spoke to Mac.

Well... All that needs to be done is the bitty clotheing...  
. . .

(LAME CLIFFHANGER!)


	9. Mac...? Cheese...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...whats happened?

"hϵϒ , ϒ/ͷ, ͼαtͼh!"

...

You got home from work after doing the rest of your little chores... Mac seemed pretty happy but Cheese just seemed exhausted.  
Of course.

"H-HUMAN! I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE SO GOOD AT SO MANY THINGS!" he said happily

"Really? Aww....thanks..." you said tiredly before sitting on the couch "Wanna watch some TV?" you asked  
"...TV?" Mac asked  
"yea...here" you said, turning the tv on to some cheesy romantic animated movie... "Tell me if you wanna watch somthing else..." you said

"..NO...THIS IS FINE..." Mac said, his eyes sparkling at the lightbox in front of him...  
So cool...

"Alright... What do you guys want want for dinner?" you asked  
"dinner?" cheese asked "hm...is...is honey acceptable?" he asked  
"no. Honey is not a dinner."  
"alright alright..." he muttered

*SCENE SHIFT*

Its been a few weeks... Works going good, grays still being the nerdy scientist he was and Rose still being your mom.

you found out that Cheese like little pranks and jokes, such as drawing on you when yore asleep (or just not paying attention), switching salt and sugar, and... He even once poked out of your bowl of cereal, coughing and sputtering "Ta da!" he said... He loved telling you jokes, he always genuinely smiles when you two share jokes for hours at a time... Not that lazy grin, a fully genuine smile..

Mac on the other hand... Hes been acting strange, youre not quite sure whats gotten into him... He seems to advoid you now, his face heating up as he storms off...  
He seemed angry at you... But for what?  
...he started watxhing anime too, anything with romance and action. Inuyasha,SAO,future diary... Anything he could find on the internet...  
To be honest, hes founs aome pretty weird things.  
He HAS picked up on drawing though... Getting better everyday. He still has the art of a five year old, but thats what made it cute.

Mac was simply playing with a loose string on his shirt, watching some anime... He didnt seem as into it as usual.

He flinched and looked up at you "O-OH! MAGESTY!" he squeaked, immediately clasoing a hand over his mouth, his entire face starting to glow a bright blue- he did NOT just say that-  
Yes he did.  
He fucking did.

You squeaked and blushed yea... Hes been watching alot of anime... "....hhhhhh-" you squeaked, covering your face "Uhm..."  
"I-IM SORRY- IT-IT SLIPPED OUT!" he excused...  
He fucked up.

"I...i...its fine..." you wheezed "uh... Are...you okay? Youve been acting really strange...are you sick?" you guessed, quickly changing the subject "are you mad at me? Did i do somthing wrong?  
I thought you forgave me for the whole...'incident'..." you murmured

*SCENE SHIFT*

Mac was sleeping soundly in his own bed you had bought them, Cheese got his own bed too...  
At least, he thought he was in his bed...

You snickered as you carefully placed him in the palm of your hand, is very, very careful not to wake him up. You snickered as you carefully, very, very carefully went into the kitchen, smiling as you gently set him on a soft pancake you had already made, you saw him like the warmth of the warm cake and you saw him shift a bit and smile.  
You then smirked devilishly as you poured some warm chocolate over him.  
Yea. That got him up.

Mac jolted and squeaked, now covered in chocolate "MWEH!?!?" he squeaked "M-MY CLOTHES- WHERES MY BED?! H-HUMAN!!!" he yelped

"hahaha- i got you good!" you laughed... Yea... Thats gonna be a pain to clean out...  
So worth it.

"HUMAN THIS ISNT FUNNY!"

Cheese acually woke up to all of this "w-whats goin on?" he asked, then saw his brother and started laughing "Oh- hahahaha- ah... Enjoy your chocolate bath" he said, laughing, smiling brightly at your little prank...yea... He knew about it... "im going back to bed" he said, yawning as he teleported away

"B-BROTHER!! NO!" he yelped before whining

You laughed "hah... Yep..." you smiled as you got an idea, your still somewhat half asleep mind telling you it was a great idea.  
You suddenly leaned in and licked his cheek, watching his face go into a dark blue color ". . . . . ." he went completely silent, you snickered quietly

"h-HUMAN!? W-WHAT ARE YOU- EEP!" he squeaked as you tore off a peice of pancake, wiping chocolate off of him and eating it "heh..." you chuckled "best breakfast ever." you said teasingly, figureing that he was too innocent to take any of this as anything other than playful fun....  
Which it was.

"W-WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" he asked, his face a bright blue  
"Cause i can.  
And your blush is adorable" you answered, laughing it off as a joke.

After that... He kind of stopped being so social with you... Often staring into space and thinking... His face would turn blue when he looked at you, and his eyes would glow brightly...  
...you figured he was mad at you....

Mac looked at you "N-...I....I'M NOT SICK... AND... I-IM NOT MAD AT YOU!" he said, putting on a nervous smile

"are...you scared of me? Come on Mac! Youve gotta give me some hints! Youve never flat out ignored me before and im starting to worry!" you said

"..W-WORRY?" he echoed "W-WELL WORRY NOT DEAR HUMAN! I AM PERFECTLY FINE! THERE'S JUST A LOT ON MY MIND IS ALL." he said, smiling reassuringly "L-like THE SHIPPINGS IVE MADE- LOOK!" he said, pulling out a paper and showing you, blushing as he sweated nervously... It showed a small chart of various names, and little lines connecting characters.

"oh...thats nice!" you said reassureingly...his handwriting was pretty crappy to be honest, you couldnt read the names...  
But its the effort that counts!

He smiled brightly "H-HEH! UHH.... I-IVE GOT TO GO DO SOMTHING-" he said after a moment, stuffing the paper back into his pocket as he jumped off the couch skillfully, rolling to break his fall before running off into your room quickly

"M-Mac!?" you squeaked....  
Whats gotten into him...?

*MAC POV*

Macs magic was racing through him as he panted...he didnt know why, but every time he looked at you, or even thought about you hed get distracted and go into some sort of trance...  
You were just so, so kind to him... Always there to take care of him. And you.. You were just so, so pretty too... He thought you were prettier than Rose....He felt bad for advoiding you, he really did...  
But he didnt want you finding out how he felt.. It was strange, and you might not like him anymore if he told you...  
Hed never want that.

He went into your closet, figureing his brother was still asleep... He wanted to do somthing nice for you... Somthing that would make you like him the way he liked you... He wanted to impress you...  
But he didnt know how... he sighed in defeat "hah...oh...Y/N...." he murmured, laying on the carpeted floor "mweh..." he closed his eyes and imagine you kissing him kindly on the cheek....he blushed and whimpered "Y...Y/N....." he murmured, his heart was fluttering......  
Unaware he wasnt alone.

*POV SHIFT*

Cheese woke up from a nap. He yawned and streched before noticing his brother creep into the closet... Hm...  
Thats definately NOT somthing hed normally do... He decided to check up on him, teleporting from his bed silently as he slowly crept towards the closet, peeking in to see him

"Hah....oh Y/N" Mac said as he slid onto the floor "Mweh..." He smiled and blushed softly, his eyes closed

Cheese watched quietly, going a bit wide eyed at his brother...  
Hed never be so lazy.. Hed always be doing somthing...  
Was... Was he daydreaming!? A-About you!?  
To say the least, he was in total shock... He never knew that his sweet, innocent brother was capable of such thoughts!

Mac brought a hand to his cheek, Blushing immensely "Y...Y/N..."

Oh, stars he WAS. What the hell does he do??  
... He decided to take a deep breath before peeking in calmly, and speaking in a soft voice "bro?" he asked softly

*POV SHIFT*

Mac squeaked "C-CHEESE!? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP?" he said, blushing

"The question is, what are YOU doing in here?" he retorted, raising a brow

"O-OH! UHM... OF COURSE! *AHEM* I-I WAS JUST L-LOOKING FOR SOMTHING THAT I COULD GIVE TO Y/N! Y-YOU KNOW... A-A FRUENDLY GIFT! I-I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO FIND TOO MANY PENCILS RECENTLY-" Cheese cut him off

"hold up- are you crushing on her!?" he asked bluntly

"W-WHAT!?! WHAT WOULD MAKE Y-YOU THINK T-THAT!?" he squeaked, blushing. His sudden question was certainly.... Unexpected...

"uhm...i kept hearing you mutter her name..." he said simply, scratching the back of his head, blushing

His entire face flushed "C-CHEESE! CANT YOU RESPECT PEOPLES PRIVACY!?"

"Uh- Mac, youre my lil bro! Its my job to know these things!" he said, coming over and sitting down next to him, holding him close "Come on... Spill it." he urged, putting on a smile

"MMMM- ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I...I....i love her..." he murmured quietly  
"how much?~" cheese teased  
"A-ALOT!" he yelped, his face the equivalent of a blueberry

"Well then. Get her a gift, somthing shed like.  
We admit this weekand." he said, giving him a challenging smile before walking away "I know you can do it lil bro..." he muttered, walking away....

*CHEESES POV*

He crawled undee your bed... "...." he sighed and slumped against the wall...  
...  
"hff-" he held his head in his hands..."...i...i cant beleive..." he murmured... His brother was trying to get a humans love...  
"...im competeing with my brother." he said...  
He liked you too. For the longest time. "i...i cant fucking believe it-....i have to try, i-im not letting sans just let Mac take her from me!" he said determined... No... No he wouldnt lose again... He got up, grabbing a peice of paper and pencil, writing a note...

*POV SHIFT*

Meanwhile, Mac had climbed onto the table, having come up with an idea of how to impress you!  
He shall draw the greatest picture he can possibly draw! Your favorite anime character! He grabbed a paper and a large pencil...  
And he started to sketch. Like you always do...  
He's studied the styles and way of many animes! He was confident that hed be able to draw it!  
He must. Draw. ANIME.

Annnnd cheese was stealing your clothes... Again...  
....and string and scissors? Needles?  
....hmm...  
He kept pretty low about it...

Needless to say... Youve noticed how much time BOTH of them have been spending in your room... They seem to aleays be alot more tierd than usual, so you somtimes leave them home to rest...  
And somtimes they just look more tierd.  
You were starting to worry....

Mac didnt know cheeses plan...  
All he got was a little note one day.  
"May the best brother win."  
...  
Was Cheese declaring a prank war? Now?! Hed better keep his mind sharp...  
He never showed intrest in any human... Especially not after...  
...  
His mind went a little blurry as he fell asleep on his bed, having been worked ....  
Down to the bone~  
(im not sorry. That was hilarrious and perfectly timed.)

Mac ran over to Cheese "BROTHER! IM ALMOST DONE!!" he yelped excitedly

Cheese ran out from under the bed a bit panicked "Already bro?" he asked, sweating a bit

"I JUST NEED TO COLOR IT IN! AND THEN I-I CAN SHOW Y/N!" he announced

"C-Coolio bro... But...uhm...how about making it special? Make a few uh... What was it? Origamis?" he suggested nervously...he needed more time...

"*GASP* THATS A GREAT IDEA!! THANK YOU BROTHER!" he said excitedly, going back to work...

"phew..." cheese went back to work..

Sunday came. You were determined to find out what was wrong today.  
You opened your eyes...  
To...  
Find both mac and cheese sitting in front of you already. "M-Mac!? Cheese!? What are you doing?" you asked

"WELL, HUMAN! IVE BEEN WORKING VERY HARD ON SOMTHING FOR YOU! AND I JUST NEEDED YOU TO  
W A K E U P!" he said proudly, his blue eyes glowing

Cheese lazily grinned and nodded "yep. So... Once you w a k e u p, well show you...." he said, his lazy grin seemed... Off... A worried smile? Concerned...?  
Nervous?  
Probably the ladder.

"well... Im up now..." you said, rubbing your eyes as you carefully sat up, having them jump away to your side. "w...what did you two wanna show me?" you asked

Mac slid down from the bed, climbing up a ladder you had placed on the desk for him to climb "ngh- hmpf!" he flopped over onto the table, pulling out a paper from behind a thin gap between the printer and a pencieil box...  
Not the best hiding place, you could see if if you were to ever use the printer...  
Luckily, you didnt use it much. He had already spread around a bunch of origami stars and hearts...  
The hearts being made from lost dollar bills...  
Wow. He made a bunch of dollar hearts.

Cheese seemed surprised at just how...amazeing his gift really was...and how great it was presented...  
It was spectacular compared to his... He had just finished what he thought would be a GOOD presentation...  
...  
He seemed distraught.

"Oh my god Mac- is- is that-"  
"YES! MANY STARS AND HEARTS JUST FOR YOU!! ANND! YOUR FAVORITE CHARATER!!" he said excitedly, blushing happily as he showed you his picture.  
Which still looked a little wavy with the lines, but the coloring was acually pretty good! Very creative use of colors.

"Oh my god Mac- you- you did this for me? " you squeaked.. THIS is why they looked so tierd! You looked at cheese...  
Who looked somewhat... Disappointed?

"YEP! ALL BY MYSELF!" he said excitedly  
"...You did it all by yourself?"  
"YES?" he looked up at you, his smile widening and his eyes sparkling

Cheese sighed as he teleported away...  
"huh? Cheese?"  
"BROTHER?"

Cheese crawled out from under the bed, dragging what looked like a package, wrapped in a long sleeve shirt.  
"w...what is that?" you asked  
"for you..." he said simply, smiling softly and blushing "My bro was doing it... And...  
I thought, id make it a challange..." he said, looking up at Mac

You smiled and unraveled it, despite Mac looking like a lost puppy behind you... You uncovered...  
One of your hoodies "oh wow Cheese, heh heh, you-..." your breath hitched as you saw what he did...  
There was a little heart shaped pocket on the front in your favorite color, and stitches that said 'plant extra kisses here' with an arrow pointing to it. "oh my god cheese-" you squeaked, giggling as you blushed and smiled  
Cheese smiled "you like it?"  
"yes" you said, giggling

*MAC POV*

So THAT is what that note was! Hes a traitor! A thief! A no good scum of a brother! How could he do this to him?! Trying to steal his only mate!? He had his turn! His chance!  
And he FAILED!  
Needless to say, Mac was furious. "HOW COULD YOU!?" he yelled at him, tears pricking his eyes "HOW COULD YOU TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY LIKE THAT!? SHE WAS SUPPOUSED TO LOVE M E!" he yelled at him, sliding down... Somthing seemed off. He was growling, snarling, his eyes glowing brightly in fury as he marched over to Cheese "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!? Y/N WAS SUPPOUSED TO BE M I N E!" he yelled

*YOUR POV*

What the living hell was he talking about?

"Woah- bro, i sent you that note-" cheese was cut off  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT IT WAS ABOUT!" he yelled at him, furious. He was hurt.

"g-guys- what are you-" you were cut off

"HOW COULD YOU!? I WORKED SO HARD!! ANDh AND Y O U TRY TO TAKE HER FROM ME? YOUR OWN BROTHER!?"  
"Hey, at least I made her somthing that cant be torn to shreds." he growled in response  
"AT LEAST I DIDNT VANDALIZE FAVORITE CLOTHING PEICES!!" he retorted

"BOTH OF YOU S T O P" you suddenly snapped "TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ABOUT RIGHT NOW." uou said strictly, looking between the two.

They both froze up "...I....I...UH..."  
"..."

"Go on. What the hell are you two fighting about!?"

"...i...uh..." cheese looked at you and gulped before stepping forward "i uh... Ive... Ive had a... C-crush on you... For awhile now...and i uh... Never thought i had a chance with you... Youre funny, smart, and so, so sweet... And you were a human...  
Im a bitty..." he started "But...  
Then, i heard Mac had a crush on you, and he said that he was gonna try to talk to you... And...  
I got jealous... I...  
I had to at least try... I sent Mac a note but... Apparently he didnt read it." he said, looking at him  
"I DID TO!"  
"SHUSH." you said  
"...And well... I made you somthing... And... Ill let Mac explain his side..." cheese backed off

Mac stepped forward "OKAY.. Y-Y/N....I...I-I LIKE YOU... ALOT... LIKE, ALOT ALOT... WHEN... YOU... PRANKED ME? AND... L-LICKED SOME OF THE CHOCOLATE OFF-"  
"waitshefuckinglickedyou!?-"  
"HUSH! *AHEM* WELL... L-LICKING... IS A SIGN OF MARKING ANOTHER AS YOUR OWN...OF COURSE, YOU DONT HAVE MAGIC, SO YOUR LICK WOULDNT ACUALLY MARK ME.  
BUT... IT GOT ME THINKING- WHAT IF YOU WERE TRYING TO MARK ME? I-I MEAN... ID... ID BE HAPPY TO BE YOURS...BUT...  
YOU DIDNT SEEM INTERESTED IN ACUALLY... BEING WITH ME LIKE THAT..." he paused for a moment... "S-SO, I TRIED TO CREATE SOMTHING TO WIN YOU OVER!" he explained

"so..." cheese started...  
"WITH... EVERYTHING EXPLAINED..." Mac added, looking at his brother who was by his side  
"Y/N..."

"W I L L Y O U B E M Y M A T E?"

"w i l l y o u b e m y m a t e?"

You looked down at them.... They both had gotten on thier knees before you, looking up at you hopfully...

An option suddenly showed up...  
It needed you to choose one.

мac

cнeeѕe

neιтнιer

You looked at the options... No... Nono- you couldn't choose one or none! If you chose one, the other would be heartbroken!  
If you chose neither, they'd BOTH be heartbroken, and then it'd be awkward and they might even get depressed or be mad at you!  
"...guys... I... C-cant i just chose both of you? Y-youre breaking me here!" you said, picking them up

"N-NO! W-WE CANT SHARE YOU! I-IF YOURE GONNA CHOSE, CHOSE ONE OF US.... ONE THAT YOULL CHERISH..." Mac complained

"Y-Yea sweetheart, thats not how mates work! Its the perfect TWO forever!" cheese explained

You looked at both of them trembling... You held them close, looking back at the options...

...

м a c.

c н e e ѕ e.

n e ι т н ι e r.

. . .

*ｗａｋｅ ｕｐ.  
The option was already picked for you "w-what-!?"

"ｗａｋｅ ｕｐ! ｙ/ｎ! ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｗａｋｅ ｕｐ!!"  
"¢σмє σи! ρℓєαѕє! ρℓєαѕє ωαкє υρ! у/и!"  
"ɨ t ֆ t ɨ ʍ ɛ."  
...  
"ム口口刀ㄥ∪匚Ｋ.... ㄚ/れ."

You then woke up at home. In bed... A Gatorade bottle on the night stand, a melty ice pack on your head....  
Needless to say, you were confused...  
You had the biggest headache youve ever fucking had. "W-Wha?"

"Y/N!" Mac yelped, hugging you... He was crying...

"oh thank god-" Cheese murmured releived, relaxing

"w-wha? Mac? Cheese? Whats going on?"  
"ONE OF YOUR COWORKERS WAS STUPID AND THREW SOMTHING AT YOU! IT HIT YOU IN THE HEAD AND THEN- THEN YOU FELL OVER!" mac explained

"the jackass hit you in the head with some damn metal cup they expected you to catch! Needless to say...  
I tought that bastard a damn lesson." he said, crossing his arms

"AND THEN HE GOT IN TROUBLE."  
"yep...the fucker deserved it though! For being so damn s t u p i d."  
Wow. Cheese was infuriated. Youve never seen him curse so much..

"THAT IS TO SAY, ARE YOU OKAY? DO-DO YOU HURT?" he asked.  
Hell yea you hurt.

"aw.. Guys, youre sweet... But, please dont be going around beating people up okay? And...not too much... Ill be fine..." you had an idea of the idiot who did this to you...

"R O S E!" mac called "T H E Y R E A W A K E!!"  
"oohh boy- rose is here?"  
"yep. She helped carry you home!" cheese said "she said you can skip work today!" cheese exclaimed happily

"THAT MEANS YOU CAN STAY WITH US!" mac yelped happily

Rose came in with some bandages "Are you doing okay sweetheart?" she asked worriedly...  
So thats where the gadorade came from...  
"your uh... Bitties let me help..."  
"UNDER ONE RULE." Mac started  
"that she has to do whatever we want as long as shes on our territory... Untill you woke up of course" Cheese finished

"hff... Yea..." she rolled her eyes and gently started to wrap bandages around your head "theyre... Quite friendly with this acually... " she commented  
"OF COURSE WE ARE! WE HAVE NO REASON NOT TO BE!" he said softly

"heh... Im glad youre all here..."  
"must be pretty glad im here. Im the one taking care of you." Rose queered  
"WE ARE HERE TOO! IF NOT TO HELP, WE ARE FOR EMOTIONAL SUPPOURT! WHICH IS VERY IMPORTANT!" Mac announced

"psh- keep talkin like that Rose and shell be your ONLY friend." Cheese retorted

"Shush you little smartass" she said, gently flicking him on the head gently  
He only laughed...

....  
It was all a dream...? They seemed... Back to normal...  
Other than your migraine, but... That was besides the point... You looked at Mac abd Cheese... You sighed softly, resting back.into the bed...  
...  
It... It was all back to nornal... Nothing like that...happened...  
... You tried to shake away the thoughts...  
...  
To be honest... It kind of saddened you. Left you disappointed...  
Oh well.

T h a t s l i f e.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS BITCHESSSS~  
> ...  
> Sorryforbeingdead-
> 
> This has to be my longest chapter yet-


	10. New Friends...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude. It's been fucking MONTHS since I've updated this...  
> I doubt anyones gonna read this- but I'VE IMPROVED MY WRITING SKILLZ  
> Also MERRY CHRISTMAS  
> And sorry for this chapter being all over the place.

Mac sniffled and clung to your shirt, whimpering "W-WHERE ARE WE GOING AGAIN?" he asked you 

"To the bitty section-"  
"WAIT- SO DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE GETTING A NEW BITTY? ARE YOU REPLACING US?!"  
"dude... That's freaking cold." Cheese whispered, mortified  
"nonononononono- we don't even have bitties.. We only sell merchandise like baths and clothes."  
"OHHH... I APOLOGIZE HUMAN- I  JUST REALLY LIKE YOU AND-"  
"we just don't wanna lose ya..." Cheese admitted sheepishly, averting his gaze to the floor as you walked. His gentle orange eyes shined in the light of the store as he looked up and away from you. He'd looked majestic...  
... If it weren't for the honey stains all over him-

"well. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon-"

"YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT- DON'T DROP THAT!" A voice called out. High pitched. Rough. Scratchy. Heavily accented...  
...sounded like they swallowed a cheese grater and coughed it back up-  
A small cracking sound was heard as well.  
"s-sorry, Alpha-" another responded. Low, deep, tired voice... Sounded very soothing when they didn't sound like hey were on the verge of sobbing-  
"SORRY MEANS FUCKING NOTHING-   
H O W  M A NY  T I M E S  D O  I   H A V E  T O  T E L L  Y O U  T H A T?!"  
"I-I won't mess up again!”  
"You say that every fucking time-"

You walk into the aisle "excuse m- oh holy fuck" you squeaked, looking upon the shelf to see two bitties which you reconized as a Boss bitty with a missing tooth and what appeared to be a Cherry with scratches and dents in his skull. One of them (you assume the Cherry) had dropped a pair of small shoes on the floor. You see the Cherry, bleeding from what looked like a fresh crack in his skull. Your eyes were wide as you starred in shock, seeing them both with a handfull of clothes and accessories in their arms  
"COME ON YOU DIPSHIT R U N-" The Boss bitty screeched, starting to run off along the counter

"Cheese-"  
"got it." he responded, turning both of their souls blue so they couldn't run away.

"DAMMIT!" the boss bitty yelped, being slammed against the counter. Not too hard though.  
"mind explaining, lil guy?" You asked him, giving him that mom look.  
We all know that look.

The cherry one panicked, scrambling as he immediately dropped everything "I-IM SORRY-" he apologized, whimpering loudly  
You looked at them and hummed softly "..." you looked them over, noticing that their clothes were pretty much scraps like Mac and Cheese's were when you first met them. Torn and just scraps of fabric.. Yet perfectly able to cover what was needed, unlike theirs.  
"why were you stealing clothes of all things?" you asked them

"isn't it fucking obvious?! Let us go!" he hissed at you, growling as he gestured to himself  
“A-alright- alright.. jeez... look here, brat.” You said sternly. You knew these bitties were completely wild and got away with whatever they wanted.  
You wouldn't stand for that. You noticed how they were clean.. Yet their clothes weren't. It just wouldn't make sense to wash themselves but not their clothes.  
“what do you REALLY want..?" You asked them

"what do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at you, glaring 

"I mean.. You're perfectly clean. As if you washed yesterday.  
And these are pretty fancy clothes for such 'desprate' bitties. Especially if they're just gonna get ruined." you hissed.

Cheese seemed to be pretty into this. He actually felt like he was watching a TV show.. It was cool.  
Mac on the other hand was freaking the fuck out. You couldn't blame him.

They both tensed up at this accusation.   
The cherry one seemed so panicked... Cheese floated him closer to you so you could question him.

You were more gentle with this one. You lifted up your hand and held them "hey... I'm your friend right now, alright?  
Can you tell me anything..?" You asked him, humming

“I-I-I’ll tell you anything..”  
“YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT!” The boss bitty hissed  
“Can ya shut up? You’re not in control of his life.” Cheese glared at him  
“Brother- please don’t be rude-“ Mac whimpered

You gave the small Boss bitty a glare before focusing your attention back to the cherry “...Is it just you two?” You asked

“...y-yes...” He answered “it is only us two here.”  
“Do you two have an owner?”  
“...” he started to sweat nervously  
“NO. WE DO NOT.”  
“Shush. I don’t trust anything you have to say.” You hissed at the boss bitty.  
“Do you?”   
“...Y...Yes.” He admitted “you... you might know her, actually...” he added  
“NO- YOU DIPSHIT! TRAITOR!!” The boss bitty screeched at him

“Can you just-“ Cheese growled softly as he threw a piece of clothing at him “thank you.”

Mac whimpered softly and crawled over to his brother, clinging to him. Cheese gave him a gentle pat on the head, comforting him.

The cherry bitty whimpered softly, trembling. He was terrified... he was worried you were going to hurt him.

You pet him “can you tell me more about them...?” You asked gently  
“...s-she has green eyes... red hair-“  
Wait...  
“She’s tall... and strict... but nice when we’re good. Her name is Rose!” He explained

“Wait... isn’t that-“  
“ISN’T THAT YOUR MANAGER??”  
“...o h.” You murmured “...alright then- ROSE-“ 

“NONONONONO- AGH- F U C K-“ The Boss bitty screeched “I HAD A FUCKING PLAN AND YOU PUT IT ALL IN SHAMBLES!” He squeaked, growling loudly.   
“Shush.”

“What’s the matter, Y/N-  
...Saffron? Ren?” She spoke, her voice going from gentle to stern “What are you doing here?” She asked

“I-I-I- UH- WE WERE EXPLORING!” The Boss bitty spoke up

“I told you to stay by the counter, Saffron... and I bet you dragged Ren into this too, didn’t you? “  
“...”  
“Ren? Did he?” She asked him gently   
“...Y...Yes...”  
“LIAR! TRAITOR! YOU-“  
“Shut it, Saffron- oh- you hurt him again!” She squeaked, taking Ren from you “Just for hurting him, you are grounded. From every electronic in the house.” She spoke sternly “and you’re going to bed early for an entire week. 8 PM.”  
“WHAT?! NO! COME ON, MOMMA, PLEASE!”  
“grounded.” She said again “I’m sorry that they caused you so much trouble- I’ll take them.” She said, now holding both of her bitties 

“...Rose... I didn’t know you had bitties!”  
“I got them just recently.. after I saw Max and Cheese, I had been thinking of getting some- and these two just happened to come along...”  
“I see... why are they in scraps?”  
“...you two were nicely clothed just this morning- what happened?!”  
“...w-we brought our old clothes for disguises so if we got caught we’d be shooed outside... And we could just try again.  
His plan was if we didn’t get caught, we’d steal new clothes and play it off as if you had bought them while you were half asleep again...” he explained

“...I see. Saffron, tell me... do you WANT to get kidnapped?”  
“N-NO!”  
“That’s how you get kidnapped. You’re staying home. Alone.” She said sternly  
“WHAT!? BUT- BUT- YOU CAN’T!”  
“Oh yes I can. I can and I will. You can take care of yourself at home.” She argued, walking away with him

Mac and Cheese just sat there. Cheese was just watching the drama, wishing he had some sort of snack to munch on.  
Meanwhile Mac was worried sick about this. Would she hurt them? But... they seemed to like her anyway, despite her strictness...

Meanwhile, you just blinked in disbelief... Rose had bitties now.  
Okay.

After that whole ordeal, you, Mac and Cheese started to put away the clothes until the day had ended...  
Wow... that was... eventful.  
Drowning fish,  
Evil birbs  
And a bad pair of siblings.

Once you got home, you set your companions down and flopped into the couch, groaning “mnnfff....”   
you just wanted to sleep now... your stomach growled and you whined “ughh....”

Mac looked at you in concern “ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked  
“I’m alive.” You answered  
“Not for too long if you don’t eat something... I could hear your stomach from all the way over here.” Cheese spoke up, sitting on the edge of the counter you have set them on.  
“I don’t wanna make food though...” you complained, whimpering  
“...you don’t have to.” Cheese said after a moment of thought, getting up “we’ll make something for you...”

“Wait what? No- you don’t have to-“ You squeaked, sitting up  
“BUT WE MUST! YOU DO SO MUCH FOR US- BUT WE’VE GIVEN NOTHING IN RETURN!” Mac agreed, running to his brothers side

“You still don’t know what true friendship means, do you?” You asked, sweating nervously  
“Well- uhm... We’ll just make you something anyway. Because we’re friends...” Cheese said, humming softly.  
“But-“  
“But nothing. Just sit down and relax.. we’ll take care of it.” He said.  
You sat down as he asked “...please don’t set the kitchen on fire-“  
“DON’T WORRY! WE WON’T USE THE STOVE!” Mac squeaked before running off to find something to feed you...

The two of them came back with some toasted pop tarts “here ya go. Didn’t know if ya liked them toasted or not but...”  
“...aww... you guys...” you said, smiling “of course you toast them. The s’mores ones are made for toasting.” You joked, getting up and taking one, pulling up the one barstool you had and eating with them...  
Today... today was okay. It was all good.  
Everyone was still alive and happy.  
That’s a plus.


	11. Oh god I’m so sorry-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my heck-  
> I’m so sorry

AUTHORS NOTE

I AM SO. FUCKING. SORRY.

I am inconsistent as all of fuck-  
I’m sorry-  
I feel so guilty- hopefully you can forgive.  
I just haven’t been feeling all that wonderful for quite awhile and I’ve just-  
I have no excuse.  
I’ll try to update more often from here on out- and my writing should be better as well.  
Sorry, again.


	12. Chocolate friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (some new characters, some shenanigans... Didn't quite get to any Angst, but I will soon! Hopefully.)

You woke up. You looked around... It was a dark and scary place...  You look up and see a figure. You recognize them from... Somewhere... But you didn't know what. They were blurry, you couldn't see them clearly  
"come." they said "I have something to show you!" they said, taking your hand and dragging you. They reached the end of the hall "now... Look out... What do you see?" they asked, opening a door.

You go and peer over the edge, seeing a drop down to darkness "...I see nothi- AAHHHHH-"

"HAHAHA! HAVE A NICE TRIP!!~" They yelled.

You fell... And fell.... Until you landed in someone's arms.  
"Hello again."  
"what"  
"go- go eat." they said, sitting you in a chair in front of a pile of candy, mostly chocolates  
"uhm... Thank you." you said, taking a chocolate and eating it  
"enjoy the poison~" they cooed, walking away

"what did you fucking say?!" you squeaked

"ωαкє υρ..."  
"...what?"  
"ᏔᎪKᎬ ᏌᏢ"

"a-aH- Hff- hff- hff-" you clutched at your chest, sitting up straight, your other hand digging into your-  
Your blankets. You looked around... You were home.   
"HUMAN FRIEND! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Mac cheered, tugging away your blanket with difficulty  
"Finally, you're gonna be late for work." Cheese said, helping his brother with magic

"wait what?" you squeaked and looked at your phone "...I-I won't be that late if I hurry-" you said, getting up, still thinking about your dream...  
What. The. Dick.

You soon arrived at work, humming softly. You had been lost in thought all morning... You had been thinking about the kittens at first, but eventually, your thoughts had drifted to Mac and Cheese... And then whatever their past might've been...  
And it started to worry you.

"...HUMAN FRIEND...? ARE YOU OKAY?" Mac asked  
"yeah... You've been acting weird all morning." cheese said suspiciously

"what? No- I'm fine... Just... Thinking."  
"about what?" Cheese asked   
"...we don't have the time to discuss it right now," you said simply, taking them inside

"Good morning, Y/N!!" Gray greeted, as per usual.  
"good morning." you greeted back "how have you been?"  
"good- I finally found a way to get my glow in the dark bubbles to work! Follow me!" Gray said, smiling as he took your hand and lead you to a dark closet.   
"uh... G-Gary? I don't feel safe in here" you said, sweating nervously   
"shush- watch" he said. You could hear little sounds of shifting and what sounded like... A bottle?  
You could see a tiny bit of light reflecting off of what appeared to be bubbles "now hold on- this is the best part" he said.  
And with a flick of a switch, he turned on a backlight, making the bubbles glow 

"...oh... Wow." you said "congrats." you said, smiling nervously 

"OH WOWIE! BROTHER LOOK! DO YOU SEE?" Mac asked, smiling and tugging on his hoodie

"Yeah, bro. I see em. Pretty cool..." Cheese said, smiling as he pulled his brother close, petting the top of his head.

Gray smiled brightly, almost bright enough that it in itself was bright enough to glow in the dark "you like them? I found that the one missing thing was a backlight!"

Suddenly, the door opened "..." another one of your coworkers stood in the doorway.  
DJ. Your chocolate skinned friend. He had loose black dreadlocks bundled into a kind of ponytail, he was surprisingly fit despite not being into cardio much. He had brown eyes and a very kind and gentle persona. "...Uh... What are the two of you doing in here??  
Alone?  
In the dark?"

"OKAY- JUST SO YOU KNOW WE ARE HERE TOO SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA." Cheese blurted out  
"HELLO CHOCOLATE MAN!" Mac greeted  
"MAC NO-" You squeaked "oh my god- DJ I'm so sorry-"

"ahaha! It's alright... Now get out of the closet you weirdos, I need the broom." DJ said, smiling as he shooed you both out. He hummed softly as he grabbed a broom 

"Hey, DJ, where are your headphones? You always have them!" Gray asked  
"oh- they're charging... Blue tooth headphones aren't as forgiving as wired, but its worth it to keep the wire out of the way and not a problem." DJ said, answering his question. He had a gentle smile on his face as he closed the door to the closet.  
"don't you have an extra battery?" Gray questioned, being that one friend that when he had one question, he had a hundred more behind it.  
"Yeah, but I forgot it at home..." DJ answered, still keeping his gentleness as he walked away. He still had the smile on his face, apparently liking Gray a lot.  
"you did? Oh- that's sad! Maybe I'll get one for you and bring it with me in case you forget your own!"   
"what? Gary- you really don't need to do that!" he said, surprised   
"what? Anything for my friends!" he said, smiling  
"you know those aren't cheap, right?" Dj asked him back, but they had walked far enough away to where you couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation anymore.  
Like the weirdo you were.

"...why are we following them?" Cheese asked you  
"what?" you stopped walking  
"you're following them like a creep." he pointed out "did you mean to do that or..?"  
"oh... Oops." you blushed.  
"...THEY WEREN'T EVEN TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING INTERESTING..." Mac said, confused  
"..." you walked away to go get your daily chores from Rose.

You were going fucking insane.  
You kept Getting lost in worried thought about your sweet bitties... And the thought about how they would've survived on their own...  
"HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN STARING AT THAT CORNER FOR FIVE MINUTES..."  
"...I'm... I'm fine." you answered, blinking as you tried to disregard it  
"maybe you should go home, maybe you're sick...?" Cheese asked worriedly, sweating nervously.  
"n-no- I'm fine... Just... Didn't have very great sleep last night..."

"me neither." a low, rumbly voice suddenly spoke up behind you, sending chills down your spine. You quickly turned around, almost screaming as you were greeted by a lanky, stone-faced boy. He had pale brown eyes and semi-long (for a guy) brown hair. Combed straightly, yet somehow messily.   
Also, his skin made it look like he lived in a cave, as it was almost printer paper white. He stood up straight and looked down at you. He was currently wearing a black hoodie and some jeans

"Oh- ah- Hello- how can I help you?" You asked him, standing up straight.

Cheese tensed up, getting a bad vibe from him... he seemed way too... creepy. Calm. And he had that look in his eye...

Mac, on the other hand, was just plain scared of him. He scooted over to his brother, forcing himself under his arm. Cheese gladly accepted this and held his brother close, comforting him. But he wondered why Mac was being so... needy? He was needing comfort a lot more often.

The boy barely blinked "...do you know where the bitty shoes are?" He asked calmly, giving a gentle smile

"...bitty shoes? Follow me" you said, leading him away. You get to the bitty section, and gesture to the shoes "there you are... ah... so you have a bitty?" You asked awkwardly

"Yes..." he answered simply, taking a look  
"..." you started to nervously sweat "D...Did you bring them with you?"   
"Mhm..." he hummed a yes, reaching back and scooping a bitty out of his hood.  
At first glance, it looked like a normal Sans...

"Hey, go ahead and pick something out..." He said softly, putting him on the bottom shelf where all the shoes were, sitting down.

The little Sans bitty hummed, taking a look...  
He had a blue hoodie, long track pants, a loose T-shirt and some beat up sneakers "...Does it matter what I pick?" He asked  
"No."  
"Then I'll take these." He said, actually grabbing some pretty fancy shoes meant for.. dancing?  
"Good choice." The boy said, smiling

"...what kind of bitty is he?" You asked, confused.  
"Why are you still here?" Cheese whispered to you, still petting his brother

The boy sighed "he's a Beat bitty, names Zack, he's my partner. Any other questions?"  
"Your name?"  
"Zane." He said simply, picking up his bitty once he had fully decided that these were the shoes he liked.

You watched as he walked away... you were tempted to follow, but you didn't... you just tried to finish the rest of your day without any more instances...

Which of course didn't happen. More things to note happened.  
You were on your lunch break with DJ.  Rose and Gary were still working and you would have to take Roses shift soon...  
But, of course, within this time stuff would have to have happened.

Mac jumped down onto the table... he wandered off while you and Cheese shared a sandwich, and went over to DJ. "HELLO!"

"Oh- well hello there little guy." He said, "was there something you wanted?" He asked him, smiling

"...CAN I SEE YOUR HAND?" He asked. He knew nothing of different races, he's seen humans of his color, but not really up close. He was very confused.

"Ah... Okay? Whatcha need it for, lil guy?" He asked, tilting his head as he offered his hand. He took and ate another one of his cheezits.

Mac took his hand and just looked at it... "...YOU LOOK DIFFERENT..." he said, confused.  
"yep. Got it from my parents. There are A lot like me, Lil guy..." DJ said, a little amused by his antics. He was completely fine with this, he knew Mac didn't mean anything.  
Mac suddenly licked him.  
"Hey- what was that?!" He asked, gently taking his hand away, confused  
"S-SORRY- YOU LOOK A LOT LIKE CHOCOLATE... I WAS CURIOUS." Mac said, blushing a bit

"...pfFT- hahahah- mnpf- Y/N COME GET YOUR BITTY- ahaha-" he said, not able to contain his laughter and amusement.

"wha- Mac what are you doing?" you asked him  
"I JUST WANTED TO SEE HIM-"  
"Come here-" you said, huffing as you dragged him over   
"NOOO- I STILL WANNA TALK TO DJ!!" he whined loudly "HES NICE!" he whimpered

Cheese chuckled and sighed softly, finishing off your sandwich while you dealt with his brother.

Suddenly, Gray came in with a bag of giant marshmallows "WHO WANTS MARSHMALLOWS?!" he yelped happily   
"ME!!" Mac squeaked  
"over here!" DJ called, smiling.  
"Hehe, Hey Gray. I'll take one." You said

"Here you are!~" he said in a happy, sing-song voice as he gave a marshmallow to Mac and a few to DJ. He gave you a few as well.

"OH...MY... STARS..." Mac hugged it "I...ITS... It's ALMOST BIGGER THAN ME!!" He squeaked, blushing as he took a bite. He actually teared up "THIS IS THE MOST WONDERFUL THING- THANK YOU GRAY!"  
"You're welcome!" He said, sitting down as he stuffed his face with a few

Cheese came over "heh... what is it? Like a sugar puff? He asked as he took a bite ". . . O h  g o d." He said simply and looked at it. He laid on top of it and whined happily "mnn..."

"BROTHER! THIS IS MY MARSHMALLOW! ASK GRAY FOR YOUR OWN!!"  
"'S not like you're gonna eat it by yourself..."  
"CAN TOO! SHOO!"   
"C'mon bro... you gotta share, remember?"  
Mac tensed "...Oh yeah... o... of course!" He said, getting up and looking down shamefully  
"...aww... bro... I didn't mean it like that... besides, I don't think you can eat something that's practically as big and heavy as you."  
"A-alright-" Mac said, happily sharing the mallow with his brother

"...alright. Nice. Everythings Okay." You said "...exCEPT MY SANDWICH IS GONE-  
CHEESE-"

"...oh shit." Cheese whimpered

Once you all got home, you set down all your things and just relaxed into the couch "my god..." you murmured and yawned.   
After about an hour of doing absolutely nothing, MAC brought you your mail. "HERE- I FOUND THIS! IT HAD WHAT I THINK IS YOUR NAME ON IT!  
I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T READ WELL...  
MY BROTHER CAN THOUGH." He said happily giving you the letter

"Where'd you get it from?" You asked, reading... it was definitely your mail... wait it wasn't even mailed at all, it was just an envelope with your name on it.

"SOMEONE SLIPPED IT UNDER THE DOOR!" Mac announced

"Oh..." you hummed and opened it up.. you could've sworn that you've seen this kind of handwriting before.... you read the note in it

'Dearest Y/N:

I am finally back in town and I just had to say hi. I'm sorry I couldn't do it in person, I had my son deliver it for me since I am very busy. But, I hope you are doing good.  
I'll be sure to see you soon so we can talk.

Love, Carlos.'

You smiled and chuckled softly"hehe... Finally back, huh?" you muttered 

"WHO IS IT FROM?" Mac asked  
"a friend." you answered simply "time for dinner, and off to bed you two."  
Already?  
"yep."  
"...UH..." Mac looked at you weirdly   
"...what?"  
"...NOTHING. WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"  
"...Uhhh...cHEESE-"  
"oof- am here- ow-" with a clatter from the kitchen, Cheese fell from one of the cabinets... Covered in honey.

"...Cheese..." you said disappointed  
"sorry." he chuckled, licking some off of himself.  
Nice going.


	13. The Day Out (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for not updating in awhile, here's something for you)

(I apologize for not updating but here's a chapter for you)

You sighed softly as you got up "alright- time for work... Mac, Che-  
..." you looked over to see they were still asleep. You checked your phone "...oh." You smiled as you saw it was Saturday. You laid back down, taking a deep breath.  
"..." you hummed softly, looking at the ceiling for a minute before looking at Mac and Cheese...

They were cuddled up, as usual... it always made you smile when you saw how happy they were to be together. You reached over and gently pet the top of Mac's head with your thumb. He whined softly and cuddled closer to Cheese. You yawned and decided to get up to go make something...

About an hour later, Mac sleepily walked out from your room, dragging his brother with. Surprisingly strong for such a tiny thing. "GOOD MORNING, HUMAN..." he said sleepily, a soft smile on his face as he rubbed his eye tiredly.  
"Mnn...mrnmnn..." Cheese... attempted a greeting (failing miserably)

"Good morning you two!~ I made pancakes." You said happily,  having made tiny ones just for them (luckily you didn't burn them). You put the tiny pancakes on the tiny plates you had ordered in the mail, along with all your other things that came with it.

"Oo- that means I can use Honey!~" Cheese said excitedly, waking right up at the promise of the sweet substance  
"Yep! Come on-" you pat the top of the counter.  
Cheese just teleported both him and his brother, despite there being a little ladder.

One you were all done with breakfast (eating AND cleaning-) you all just kinda laid around for awhile, thinking of what to do...  
"Uhh... explore?"   
"No..."  
"GO TO THE STORE?"  
"No.. how about we just stay home and relax?"  
"NO."  
"Nah.."

After a while of discussing, you all decided to take a walk in the park. Nothing could go wrong. You get ready, grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulder. You give your hair a quick, messy brush before finding your two companions on the couch, fully clothed and ready to go. You pick them up and head out...

You arrive at the park and got out of the car, taking your friends with you. You took a deep breath and started to walk to your favorite place.   
You walk towards your favorite bench... you sit down and sigh heavily "...you know.. this is where I first found you two..." you said to them, a look of recollection in your eyes.

"R...REALLY? I THOUGHT...?" Mac looked over at Cheese with an expression of concern

"...here...?" He whispered, teleporting to your other shoulder where Mac was and whispering to him.  
And then Mac whispered back. They were so quiet, and even though they were right there in your shoulder, you couldn't understand a word of what they were saying... you heard the occasional word you could actually understand, so you assumed it was English... but... it sounded like half of it was just a garbled mess!?? Not even a different language-

Finally, after a few minutes of that torture of your curiosity, Cheese finally spoke up "...how?" He asked simply  
"What?"  
"How did you find us?"  
"Uh..well... there's a wolf that lives in the forest right there, and he usually brings me things.  
He brought me you two."  
"...I guess that would explain it..."  
"Hey, mind telling me what you two were chattering about over there? And maybe what fucking planet that language is from? I've never heard it in my life."  
"O-OH- c-can I tell Y/N?" Mac asked his brother... Cheese nodded  
"I-ITS A SECRET LANGUAGE THAT ME AND MY BROTHER CREATED! MOSTLY IT WAS TO WARN EACH OTHER, BUT OVER TIME WE DEVELOPED IT TO TALK TO EACH OTHER IN FULL CONVERSATIONS! WE'VE HAD IT SINCE WE WERE KIDS, SO WE KNOW IT ALMOST BETTER THAN ENGLISH!" He explained  
"Ahh..."

Cheese nervously scratched the back of his head and gulped "Yeah... we never made a name for it, just we're so fluent with it that I guess we could consider it an actual language, like English or Spanish..."  
"BUT ONLY US TWO KNOW IT, SO... I DON'T THINK IT COULD BE CONSIDERED ANYTHING."  
"I see... you should teach me some time!" You said, smiling.  
They both looked at each other with these... looks.  
"Uh..no..."  
"SORRY, US ONLY."  
"Oh..." you said, disappointed...   
they still didn't fully trust you...  
...well. You didn't even know them that long... how could you blame them?

Zane came walking down the sidewalk... He looked up and saw you "oh- it's... you." He said in a gentle voice, pausing his music "...what would you be doing out here?" He asked you "this... this is usually my spot..." he said, sweating nervously

"Really? It's my spot as well... sorry- you could sit with us if you'd like?"  
"Us?- oh yeah, you have two bitties of your own, right?" He hummed "alright, I'll sit..." he said, sitting himself down.

"..."  
And then things grew awkward.  
Because you are an antisocial dork who doesn't know how to talk to people.  
...and apparently, he wasn't too chatty either, so that was fun.

Mac tried to talk to his Beat bitty... but... Zack didn't seem too into conversation either... he'd respond to him, no big deal, but not much more than that.  
Well... wasn't this wonderful?

After an eternity of awkwardness (actually, it was only a single minute-) when you hear a rustle from the bushes.  
A familiar furry face poked out of the bushes and saw you. You smiled "Hey, buddy!" You squeaked 

"oh geez-" Zane tensed and presses himself against the bench.  
If he could fluff himself up, he'd be a cotton ball. He looked pretty terrified "did you just call it 'buddy'??" He asked you

"Yeah!" You said, getting up and sitting in the grass, looking at it, and it at you from the bushes. "He brings me stuff sometimes." You said, patting your lap and having it approach you, sniff your hand and lick it. It always made you smile.

"...oh." Zane looked at it and blinked "...hey... have you uh... ever seen it bite anyone?"  
"I've never seen anyone else around it, but it never hurt Mac or Cheese."  
"...Comforting." Zane blurted out "...it is pretty damn cool though." He admitted  
"Uh huh." You responded as you once again tried to pet it, failing, as usual. The wolf went off to go get something...

"...so... how long have you been talking to wolves?" He asked, suddenly a little more chatty.  
"Well- I dunno... I think I first saw it like half a year ago... and then I started to interact with it a few months ago." You hummed softly

"Cool..." He murmured, looking down at Zack "..." they shared a glance, seemingly understanding each other by just looking at each other. Zane lifted Zack to his shoulder, and The bitty seemed much happier.

You noticed this and looked at Mac and Cheese, seeing if you could understand them like Zane did with Zack "...?"  
Mac shifted uncomfortably at your staring and Cheese started to sweat. He tugged at his collar and averted his gaze.  
Mac, on the other hand, kept eye contact with you...   
long... awkward eye contact... "...HUMAN? UH... IS SOMETHING... IS SOMETHING WRONG??" He asked you  
You frowned, shaking your head "n...no... everything's fine..." you responded, watching the bushes again.

A few minutes later your wolf buddy returned with a teddy bear. You smiled nervously "Hey, did you find this or did you steal it from someone?" You asked him, petting the top of its head- Well... once again trying to and failing as it dropped the bear in front of you  
"...welp... looks pretty abandoned... I'm sure I could patch it up for you two, give it a good clean as well..." you hummed softly, holding it up "...for now it goes in the bag." 

"Would you r-really do that for us? I mean... it would take awhile to get it patched up..." Cheese said, cringing at the condition of the poor toy  
"YEAH..." Mac agreed, looking sad at how poorly the bear was taken care of  
"It'll be fine, I'm sure if I let it air dry and then patch it up, it'll go smoothly."

Zane looked at you "So it really does bring you stuff..." he hummed "...that's a kinda gross toy though... you sure you don't want to just buy one...?" He asked  
"No, It'd be nice to get back into sewing... especially since I have tony clothes these two will probably tear." You hummed, chuckling softly. You stood up "I'm pretty sure it's time for lunch, huh?" You hummed softly

"Yeah!" "YES PLEASE!" They both said excitedly.  
All three of you liked food, it seemed. You smiled and waved to Zane "Alright, we're gonna go get lunch, maybe we'll bump into each other again?  
It is a small town!" You joked, chuckling

"Hey, wait- think we could come with you?" He suddenly spoke up "we... didn't eat breakfast today." He explained, "it'd just be more convenient if we went with." He excused himself

"Oh- sure, I'm fine with that. Wanna go to the cafe on polymer street?" You asked

"Sounds great." He responded, "we might take awhile, we don't have a car quite yet..."

"Oh- you could pitch a ride with us if you want?"  
"Sounds great!" He responded, actually making a conversation with you for once.  
Wow.

Meanwhile, Zack looked up at Zane questioningly... "...you Okay?" He asked  
"...yeah." He responded "just hungry..."  
"...?" He raised a brow  
"...new tea." he whispered  
"I see. Sugar?" Zack asked in a low voice, brows raised  
"N-no!" He squeaked, blushing "sugar??" He asked him back  
Zack blushed "...Mnnn.. potentially." He hummed  
Zane smiled and chuckled, then Zack joined in...

And you looked at them... you had been walking with them back to the parking lot... you wish you could understand your bitties like he did with his... You didn't get anything they were saying, it was like nonsense code words. You hadn't the slightest clue what anything they were saying meant.

You all got into the car and suddenly you realized how little you knew about anyone present... and how close you actually are to them...  
Not very much at all. The thought somewhat bothered you... but you tried to shake it off as you started up the car.

Though... your discomfort at the thought didn't go unnoticed...

(The Day Out; Part 1)


	14. The Day Out (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day bitches

You were like halfway there when someone FINALLY spoke up.

And, surprisingly, it was Zane. "Hey... uh... thanks for driving us." He hummed softly "I'll have to go home after this... I'm... working on something." He hummed

"Oh- really? Please tell me you're like some super cool technician and are working on human clones or a robot or something." You smiled, the nerd in you coming out

"...uh... no." He leaned back and crossed his arms, going silent.  
"...really...?" Zack glared at him and he sighed "sorry." Zane whispered "maybe I can't talk to just you... it's just telling you about stuff you already know, and it's boring." He murmured to him. Zack seemed a little distraught at this... he frowned and looked away, thinking

"..." you stayed silent and gulped... you didn't know what you wanted to do... you took a deep breath and your thoughts started to drift "..." you felt...  
Odd. Like you were alone with your feelings...

"..." Cheese glanced at you before looking to Mac, who was staring out of the window. He leaned over and whispered into his ear in their little language.  
Hearing whatever he said made Mac perk up and look at you intently, his eye lights scanning over your features "..." he seemed saddened "..." he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and clenched his teeth, deciding he shouldn't. He took a glance at your chest and seemed even more upset "..."

You started to sweat nervously, your eyes focused on the road. You couldn't help but think... think of thoughts that weren't exactly great...  
...what if they left? Your new best friends... you were closer to them then you were to anyone else... you had allowed them to leave if they so wished.  
"..." you let out a soft whine at your thoughts and glanced at them for a moment...  
They seemed... worried...? You looked back to the road, slightly confused "..." you took a deep breath as you took a left.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, you had arrived. You took a deep sigh as you started getting ready to get out of the car.

Zane was already out and by the door waiting for you once you finally got out of your tangled seatbelt.  
Okay, sometimes you mess up in life, that's okay.  
What wasn't Okay was how Cheese and Mac were looking at you... so intently...  
For Mac, it was more constant nervous glances over in your direction, and sometimes a whisper to Cheese...  
And then Cheese would whisper something back and stare at you for a few moments when he thought you weren't looking, then look away.  
What had gotten them so tense?  
What did you do?

Zane opened the door for you and walked in behind you "who's paying...?" He asked, "I-I mean- I'll pay." He insisted, already pulling out his wallet

"N-no- I'll pay." You stopped him. If he couldn't afford his own car, then he really shouldn't be buying food for more than one person, especially since you could pay.

He looked at you but then sighed "alright, alright-" he gave up... he couldn't argue with free food, especially when you insisted so.

After ordering and sitting down, all three bitties jumped down onto the table. Mac and Cheese were trying to get Zack to talk to them, or commune with them at all...  
But Zack just didn't want to. He scooted back over to Zane, seeming completely uninterested in Cheeses jokes and Macs Positive Mental Attitude.

"Hey, Zane...are you always this quiet? You haven't answered to anything we've said for the past two minutes. Are you even listening...?" He asked, gently tapping his shoulder

"I'm listening." He responded finally "just have nothing to respond with. And with your brother spitting out stories and stuff, I find it kinda hard to keep up with the subject." He said simply, crossing his arms defensively as he glanced away

"...I see. You're one of those. Bro, code Ice.." He said to his sibling  
"OH- I SEE." Mac almost immediately shut up right then and there  
"..." Zack seemed somewhat surprised "...how close are you two...?" He asked  
"We're siblings." Cheese answered  
"...I asked how close you were, not your relationship..." he corrected 

"ARE NOT ALL SIBLINGS CLOSE?" Mac asked, completely clueless "THATS SO SAD!!" He squeaked

"...we're inseparable. I would have never survived without him... mentally and physically..." Cheese answered  
"ITS THE SAME ON MY BEHALF! MY BROTHER IS MY EVERYTHING!"

"...I see... you two... you're not a perfect pair, but you really do make it work."  
"N-NOT A PERFECT PAIR?!" Mac squeaked  
"What? Can you explain?" Cheese asked, bewildered

"Well... with him-" he gestured to Mac "he's too loud compared to you. You seem much like the quieter, calm type... typically, it usually doesn't quite work out." He explained "but being brothers kinda changes that... you're around each other all the time...it really makes me wonder...  
How are you two not bored of each other?" He asked them, sadness in his eyes

Both of their eyes widened "...bored?" "BORED?" They both asked, "...W-WHAT DO YOU M-MEAN?" Mac asked, seeming a bit distressed

"Well- isn't it... boring? To be around the same person all the time, every..single.. day... " he started to slow down, looking down at the table

"...no. It shouldn't be that way...I love my brother-" he insisted, wrapping his arms around his brother in a loving hug. Macs cheeks dusted with a gentle blue but he smiled and nodded "and he will never be boring to me..." he said, actually nuzzling his brother's skull to push the fact further.  
He was protective.

Zack looked at them, confused "you guys still find things to do together? Things to talk about?" he asked them  
"...well... Yeah. There's plenty of things we can do together. Plenty of things to talk about too.." Cheese responded, pulling his little brother into his lap and petting him 

"...how?" he asked, sitting up straight  
"what do you mean 'how'?"  
"How do you two keep so close? It just doesn't seem possible with you two with how conflicting your personalities are..."  
"...WELL" Mac finally spoke up "UH... I ACTUALLY GET HIM TO GET UP IN THE MORNING... AND HE MAKES SURE I DON'T BREAK ANYTHING, OR HURT ANYTHING BECAUSE I TEND TO DO THAT." He explained  
"Yes... very clumsy." Cheese agreed, petting the top of his head

"...what's the point here?" He asked, pushing further to try and find out their secret  
"well- it's the teamwork I suppose. We help each other, and we care for each other... and we find things to do together. Because we love each other." Cheese explained further 

"..." Zack looked at Zane "...alright... it's because... you care..." his shoulders slumped "...Give me some time to think..." he said, getting up and walking away

Mac and Cheese were both very confused by his questions... but decided not to pry.

 

Meanwhile, you chatted with Zane "..."  
Well. Tried to.  
"...hey, wanna play twenty questions?" You offered after a good two minutes of awkward silence.  
Yep.  
"...not really. Let's just ask twenty questions without making it a game." He shot down  
"...okay... Who goes first?" you asked him  
"Nmmm... Whoever wins Rock, Paper, Scissors" he challenged, actually giving a cheeky smirk. You smiled back and outstretched your hand to play.

"Rock, paper, scissors-"  
You won.  
"Agh... alright. Go."

"Uhh...your last name?" You asked him  
"Kobyashi" he answered  
"Dude. That's an awesome last name."  
"Yeah, yeah... how about you?" He asked  
"Oh- it's *ῖͷϩϵrϯ lαϩϯ ͷαϻϵ*"  
"nice... Your turn."  
"where are you from...?"  
"Hell." He said, chuckling softly "you?"  
"Uh... hehe- *ῖͷϩϵrϯ ϼlαͼϵ ϴf ϴrῖϭῖͷ hϵrϵ*"  
"nice."

And it just went on like that until you two were well acquainted with each other. You both laughed a lot and learned a lot about each other, and you started to get a feel of what he was like.

He was surprisingly funny, he didn't really ever talk to anyone other than Zack and someone else he never said the name of. He lived in a semi-nice house with a basement (which seems to be his main interest of the house) and knows a lot about religion and magic it seemed. You didn't really expect that from him (or, maybe you did?)- but either way, he was a nice guy and a good potential friend.

Meanwhile, Mac and Cheese were trying to get Zacks attention again...

”HEY... ZACK? I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU... PLEASE?” Mac asked nicely

”I'm not really the type to talk about myself much... I don't really want to get into my personal life.” he responded, scooting away from him

”BUT- I WANNA KNOW YOU! LIKE- WHATS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?” he asked him, sitting down next to him

”...favorite... Color?” he asked, never really having to choose before ”...uhhhh... Amaranth?”  
”...WHATS THAT?” he asked, confused  
”it's like a shade of reddish pink... Like pix- uh- Pink dresses you see in the stores...” he said, sweating a bit nervously  
”OH! I LIKE BLUE!” he said ”THOUGH... GOLD IS A VERY NICE COLOR AS WELL!” He squeaked happily  
”...do you even know what REAL gold looks like?” he asked  
”YEAH! ITS LIKE A BUTTER!” He squeaked  
”...n-no, its shiny, and very yellowish. It's darker than most butter, and honestly doesn't look quite the same...” he explained ”I'm assuming you've never seen a gold nugget up close...”  
”NUGGET? LIKE THE KIND YOU EAT?” he asked  
”n-no, I think he means like a small chunk of gold, bro, not the kind you eat.” Cheese finally piped in  
”OH- I WANNA SEE ONE!” he squeaked

Zack looked at them and blinked, glancing away before digging into his pocket ”here... Take a look.” he said, showing them a tiny piece of gold.  
He forgot to empty his pockets...

Mac gasped and opened his hand to take it so he could look closer ”OOOHH- SO PRET-”  
”ssHH- just look at it, don't say anything, don't touch it.” Zack growled softly ”look. Don't touch. Don't speak.” he whispered ”some humans are crazy about this stuff, and wouldn't hesitate to kill me for just a bit of it.” he said

”my god- why?” he asked ”why are you just carrying that around then?” Cheese asked, concerned as he watches Zack put it back in his pocket  
”because I forgot to empty my pockets before we went out” he explained to them, taking a bit of Zane's salad.  
No wonder the Boi was so skinny...

Zane looked down at Zack ”...finally making friends...” he murmured under his breath and smiled. He sighed softly and took one last bite of his salad before pushing the now empty bowl away. ”I think it's time we head home...” he said, standing up

”alright then” you agreed ”that was nice.” you said as you scooped up Mac and Cheese, feeling them both flinch before relaxing again.  
Still high strung... ”I'll go ahead and drive you back-”

”CAN WE STAY OVER? SLEEP OVER!!!” Mac yelled ”SLEEPOVER SLEEPOVER SLEEPOVER-” Mac chanted

”M-Mac no!” you squeaked, blushing softly  
”hey, getting out of the house would be nice, though...” Cheese said, raising his brows at you (you didn't really know how the fuck they did that-  
But, really, you didn't know how they did anything-)

Zane had this surprised look on his face ”...alright, you guys can come visit... But... No sleepovers.” he said

”AWW- OKAY!” Mac squeaked and crawled up onto your shoulder ”VISITS ARE NICE!” He affirmed and looked up at you with the sparkliest of eyes.  
He was excite.  
Excited boi.

”A- alright, alright...” you said softly and yawned before starting to walk towards the door ”let's go before it starts getting dark... It's already 4...” you said, surprised at how fast the day had gone by...  
You woke up at about 10-11... Spent about an hour trying to decide what to do, making and eating breakfast, horrible traffic, chat, more horrible traffic and then an hour or two in a cafe.  
Wow. Pretty sure that doesn't add up to 4 pm.  
”alright, time to go.” you said, dismissing the failed logic.  
You got into the car, and started it up  
”alright, Zacky boy.  
Give me the directions.”

(*INHALE* HAPPY VALENTINES DAYYYYYY)


End file.
